Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventure
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: While attending a Kamen Rider convention, friends Kurogasa Kururugi and Koji Shinamori fall through a portal, bringing them to a world of pirates, magic, and Kamen Rider OOO brought to life. Now, joining with a heroic pirate crew, they must find out what it means to be a hero and discover the truth of their hidden pasts to save an island.
1. Conventions, Teleporation & Pirates?

**Fenikkusumaru: **HELLO FANFIC READERS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

**Serpentdragon:** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Riders, Kaijin, and allies of all ages, please give a warm welcome to our returning champion: Fenikkusumaru!

**Audience:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

*Audience stands in ovation and fireworks and confetti go off.*

**SD:** How's that for a welcome back, aibou?

**Fen:** I feel great to be back man. Like the Phoenix, I've risen from the ashes.

**SD:** *Nods* Indeed. It's sure good to have you back for good this time.

**Fen:** Yeah. And to celebrate my return, I'm putting out a whole lot of new stories out on my homepage!

**SD:** Yep! And a bunch on my page as well! In preparation for Fen's return, he and I have begun working a whole bunch of Kamen Rider crossover stories, including two completely original Rider series, for you guys to enjoy, all leading up to one very special event!

**Fen:** That's right! Plus I got a new chapter of GX: Society of Light and the new 5D's sequel too!

**SD:** So, Fen, do you give them a little sneak peak of what we have in store for them?

**Fen:** I sure can! We've got some Kamen Rider crossovers going on. And they are:

Kamen Rider Kabuto: Days of Ruin (Kamen Rider Kabuto x Advance Wars: Days of Ruin)  
Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventure (Kamen Rider OOO x One Piece: Unlimited Adventure  
The Wizard of Zero (Kamen Rider Wizard x Familiar of Zero)

**SD:** And as for our original Rider stories, the first we have Kamen Rider Access, a story full of advanced technology, mind–controlling cyborgs, and espionage thrills as Kurogasa becomes a spy and fights the evil Bioroid Dominion and the criminal syndicate NOVA along with the mysterious Kamen Rider Infiltrate and Kamen Rider Secure. Next, in Kamen Rider Funk & Soul, Kurogasa and Koji step into platform shoes as the twin Riders Kamen Rider Funk and Kamen Rider Soul, princes of a groovy kingdom where disco never died as they fight against the monstrous Jiveless who threaten to darken their joyful land!

**Fen:** So now we got Blade, Kabuto, Kiva, W, OOO, Wizard, Duelist, Funk/Soul, and Access… hey… you thinking what I'm thinking?

**SD:** *Grin* you bet I am… Alright, guys, count up how many Rider stories that is right there? Notice anything about that number?

**Fen:** We'll let you ponder for a bit. Anyways, like I said, I got a new chapter of GX: Society of Light and the new 5D's sequel too!

**SD:** *Whispers* If you guys want a hint, look through mine and Fen's stories. There's a clue in one of them… *Wink* …But yes, as you guys can see, we have lots of goodies coming your way!

**Fen:** Now keep in mind people, I also got school going on, so I gotta give attention to that. I don't want to leave the moment I get back.

**SD:** Mhmm… I know what you mean, buddy, finishing up school myself. But don't worry guys, while chapters may not come flying out superfast, we'll keep pushing to give you guys what you want.

**Fen:** Other than that, it's great to be back.

**SD:** Alright, we'll I think that's enough talk for now. So, aibou, what do you say we get this party started, eh?

**Fen:** Let's do this! Here it is! One of my new stories! Or in the case, for my GX story, here's the new chapter!

**SD:** *Takes out Double Driver and Cyclone Memory* Shall we?

**Fen:** *Takes out Double Driver and Joker Memory* We shall.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

**Both:** Henshin!

**CYCLONE–JOKER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO. All creative rights go to Shotaro Ishinomori. Any and all music used for this story are not mine either. I also do not own One Piece. All creative rights go to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

OOO Driver and Scanner, check. All Core Medals, check. Medajalibur, check. Taja Spinner, check. Medagabryu, check. Okay, I'm good to go! It was everything I needed for today. It was the biggest convention of the year in Tokyo and I was looking forward to it more than I could say. TokuCon had finally come to Tokyo.

Oh I gotta tell ya who I am first. I don't want ya to be talking to a stranger. My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm a 19 year old college student from Tokyo University with blue eyes and brown hair in a style that one would think I was Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed, even though I'm not. I was wearing a gold collared shirt with a silverish–white trench coat over it. Light blue denim jeans, black shoes and fingerless gloves. And as you can probably tell from the stuff I was gathering, I'm a huge fan of the Kamen Rider series, especially Kamen Rider OOO.

I know that show like the back of my hand. And after saving up money for half the year, working at some jobs, I had enough money to buy all my stuff. As of now, I'm waiting for a friend of mine that's going to TokuCon with me, and he's still not here yet.

His name was Koji Shinamori and like me, he was a student at Tokyo U, studying music and history. Yeah I know, weird combo. Anyhow, Koji looked actually pretty similar to me. People like to joke we looked like brothers, save for a few differences. His eyes were brown, he was about two inches taller than me, and while our hair color was the same, he wore it in a surfer cut.

And though he's my best friend, he has the one thing that I don't have: The ability to woo the girls. Don't get me wrong, I talk with girls, it's just that when it comes to wooing them, I'm never good at it.

Oh yeah… There is one thing also that differentiates us: he absolutely loves disco. I'm not kidding.

Everyday going to school, he always wears something that 70's related, not to mention that he talks 70's talk too. Yeah, he's that far into it. Still, I didn't mind and that's just him.

And somehow, that also helped him with the girls, showing off his dance moves for them.

But overall, the two of us were thick as thieves. Like me, he is also a huge Kamen Rider fan. Though, he was always more of a fan of the Secondary Riders than the Lead Riders. Whenever we were little and we would play Kamen Riders, we would never argue over who go to be the lead Rider. Like if we were pretending to be Riders from Kamen Rider Agito, I would be Agito and he would want to play always either G3 or Gills.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. "Kurogasa, Koji's here!" My mom called out from downstairs.

Finally! I was wondering what was taking him so long. "Thanks, Mom! Be right out!"

Grabbing the duffle bag that held all my OOO stuff, I went downstairs and there standing in front of the doorway was my best friend Koji.

And like I said, he was dressed in a 70's style: Bellbottom jeans, black short sleeved shirt with a wide collar, a silver male sign medallion, black platform shoes, and a black newsboy cap. Around his waist, he wore the Birth Driver and on his back was his Birth Buster. Winking at me, he offered me a fist bump and said, "Sup, buddy?"

"Yo Koji, what took you so long?" I asked. "Don't tell me you were busy hitting on the girls again."

Koji grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, the guy's daughter at the motorcycle shop wanted to make out and I, being a gentleman, could not deny the groovy chick's request!"

"I should've known…" I facepalmed, shaking my head, smiling. "And I'm pretty sure the guy kicked you out, am I right?"

"Not until _after_ he finished the modifications on my bike to make it look like a Ride Vendor like he did to yours." he said, pointing outside with his thumb.

Meanwhile, my mom shook her head smiling as she came over to kiss Koji's cheek. "Koji, sweetheart, you're encouragable!"

"Sorry, Aunt Yukina, but I can't help that the girls like me!" Just a note, my mom isn't really Koji's aunt, but our parents are so close that we call each other's our aunt and uncle.

"Well then, you two better get going. You don't want to be late, right?" Yukina asked.

I nodded as I said, "I know. If we get there soon, we still might be able to get the VIP passes to the special panel with the Neo–Heisei Rider actors!"

Excited, Koji said, "Really!? Then what are we waiting for!?"

At that moment, my dad Kyoshiro came down from upstairs with a chuckle. "Heh, heh… You two, I remember getting this excited when I won the chance to meet the actors behind Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo."

"And you always said that you couldn't pass it up." I grinned.

He grinned with a nod, pulling out his Kamen Rider Scout medallion from under his shirt. "Exactly. Now, you two go and have fun!"

"Thanks Dad/Uncle!" Koji and I said in unison.

We then ran outside. As Koji hopped on his motorcycle, I opened the garage and got my own out, also done up like a Ride Vendor like his. Looking to him, I said with a grin as I pulled on my helmet, "Ready, aibou?"

"Ready when you are!" Koji grinned back.

"Let's boogie!"

Nodding my head at him, we revved up our motorcycles and we were off to TokuCon.

* * *

**(Cue Theme Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

**(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO)** Kurogasa and Koji are seen falling from the sky as the Core Medals scatter across the sky. As Kurogasa lands on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat crew, look at him suspiciously before smiling and helping him up.

**(Instrumental)** As the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals fall into his hand, Kurogasa inserts them into the OOO Driver and slides the O Scanner across them, transforming into Kamen Rider OOO as the title logo appears.

**(Iranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo [Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3])** Luffy holds up the orbs as it glows, making the logo disappear as we suddenly see him, Kurogasa, and Nami running across the island as they battle a swarm of Trash Yummies and Navy soldiers.  
**(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai [Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3])** Usopp and Chopper freak out seeing the many Trash Yummies and Navy Soldiers, but Zoro and Sanji charged at the Yummies and Navy soldiers with Robin and Franky following them from behind.

**(Dai~jo~bu ashita wa itsudatte Blank) **Looking up, Kurogasa and Luffy see the Greeed standing on a cliff above them, staring down menacingly at them. **  
(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de ki~me~ru mono sa~ [OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!])** Grabbing his Core Medals, Kurogasa slides them into the Driver, bringing the Scanner across them as he shouts, "HENSHIN!" As the OOO chant goes on, we see Kurogasa quickly change from TaToBa to GataKiriBa, RaToraTah, SaGoZo, TaJaDor, ShaUTa, PuToTyra, BuraKaWani, TaMaShii, and then Super TaToBa.

**(Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga~ atsuku naru mono~) **Luffy stretches his whole body up while OOO in TaToBa form jumps up with the Batta legs and both try to land a blow on the Greeed, only for the latter to dodge.  
**(Mi~tasareru mono wo sagashite)** Popora appears and distracts the Greeed when they get shot by Koji with the Birth Buster before turning into Kamen Rider Birth.  
**(Life goes on! Honki dashite tatakau no naru)** All of a sudden, the entire battle stops as the Straw Hat crew, Popora, OOO, and Birth turn towards the Evil Guardian golem statue, going on a rampage.  
**(Makeru ki shinai hazu!)** OOO turns into Super TaToBa as Birth transforms into Birthday Form as they, Luffy, and the rest of the crew attack the Evil Guardian, causing a huge flash of light. When it fades the Straw Hats plus Kurogasa and Koji are back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, looking into the sunset as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Chapter 1: Conventions, Teleportation, and Pirates!?

_On the vast ocean blue, a ship sailing was across the sea. It was a brig sloop type ship, which relies on the skills of its navigator. The ship has a lawn on its deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. The huge masts give the ship extreme maneuverability. The figurehead is an animal's head, specifically a lion's with its mane in the shape of flower petals. This was the Thousand Sunny._

_On the deck, were her eight crew members. The Captain was of course, the famous Monkey D. Luffy or "Straw Hat" Luffy for his nickname. He had short black hair with a few stitches under his left eye with black eyes. He had on a red vest–like shirt with gold trim and black markings, straw hat, blue jean shorts with two massive cargo pockets, and wooden sandals. And he has his trusty straw hat from Shanks himself. He also has the powers of the Gum–Gum Fruit._

_Next was the First Mate and Swordsman: Roanoa Zoro, who uses three swords as his weapons. He has very short, spiky moss green hair. For his attire, he had on a white vest with black inside extending into almost a trench coat, goggles around his neck, a green obi, red belt with gold trim, three swords, dark greenish–blue pants, and boots._

_Then there was the Navigator: Nami, who has short orange hair that grew down to her neck with amber eyes. She is also known as the "Cat Burglar" and is also known for being obsessed with anything that's treasure. She had on a white short–sleeved jacket, black and gold corset, orange skirt with white circles, and black high-heeled sandals._

_The fourth member was the Sniper: Usopp, who had black, curly, puffed hair that's put down by a gold backwards baseball cap and his noticeable feature, was his long nose. He had goggles, a gold armor piece over his left arm and shoulder, a gold armband and wrist device on his right arm, a blue obi, white sash, gold pants, a brown belt with a gold buckle, two satchels on his legs, and a pair of hiking boots._

_Our next member is the crew's Chef: Sanji who has blonde hair that covered his left eye and a curl in his eyebrow on the right eye with a cigarette in his mouth. He wore a blue double breasted vest with gold buttons and gold latch, an orange shirt, blue pants with rusty red straps on the left leg, and rusty red and dark blue boots._

_Then there is the ship's Doctor: Chopper, who is actually a small talking reindeer that can stand on two feet. He had on an oversized red top hat with white tape in the shape of an X in the middle, a pair of antlers sticking out, a blue vest with black wristbands, red shorts, a belt that had a gold buckle with a C in the middle, and a satchel on his leg. He has the powers of the Human–Human Fruit._

_Second to last was the ship's Archaeologist: Robin who has black hair that fell to the bottom of her neck and the bangs on the forehead of her hair were cut straight and even. She wore a purple sleeveless waistcoat with a gold trim, a purple cowboy hat with a purple skirt, a pair of purple platform boots with black straps near the ankles, and black bottoms. She has the powers of the Hana–Hana Fruit._

_And lastly was the crew's Shipwright: Franky. He was actually a cyborg having baby blue hair in a cowlick style, wearing sunglasses and has oversized arms with very muscular abs, and skinny, skinny legs. He wore a too small Hawaiian shirt held together by a gold medallion with a blue star on it, a blue speedo, a gold armband on the right arm, a blue armband on left arm, and gold and blue leg bands._

_"Well, whaddya think? I tried to come up with something that would fit each of you." Nami said. That solved the question of who actually made the clothes. The other crew members were giving her positive feedback on this._

_"Well Ms. Navigator, I'd say you've got good taste." Robin said impressed._

_"Isn't this cool?! I look cool! Don't you think I look cool?!" Chopper asked excited._

_"I can't believe Nami made this for me! Fantastic!" Sanji said all giddy with a heart showing on his one visible eye._

_Zoro did a test swing with one of his swords. "As long as it doesn't slow me down, I'm okay with it."_

_"Hahahahahahahaha! Witness the sniping skills that make me the world renowned sniper Usopp!" He boasted._

_"I think your _nose_ stands out, more than your sniping." Franky said, striking a nerve on Usopp. "More important, everyone look! Look how _super_ cool I am! WOHOO! Check it out…" He said, before striking a pose._

_"Are you making fun of my nose?!" Usopp yelled. "I got this from my mother!"_

_"What?!" Franky growled as he and Usopp butted heads._

_"You heard me…" Usopp growled back._

_"Okay guys." Nami said clapping her hands to get their attention. "That's gonna cost for each of you, 100,000 Beris._

_"YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY MONEY!" Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper yelled in unison._

_"These pockets are huge." Luffy said, examining them on his shorts. "I'm gonna go see how much meat I can put in them!" He then ran off, but then Nami smacked him down from doing that._

_"OH no, you're not!" Nami snapped._

* * *

_A little later on…_

_Luffy came out to the deck from the kitchen that was inside the ship, looking very gloomy with his head down. "We're all out of food…"_

_"Impossible!" Sanji said, turning around to him, with a wave of his arm. "When we were at port, we stocked up. We got plenty."_

_It was then Usopp came up to Luffy and whispered, "Luffy… yesterday, didn't you…"_

_"That's right!" Luffy remembered, lifting his head up. "Yesterday, me, Usopp, and Chopper ate it all in an eating contest, I forgot about that! Phew…" He said, wiping his forehead. "Well that's a relief. I thought for sure that someone had stolen it all." That was when Luffy and Usopp looked at Sanji, Nami, and Zoro who were not happy._

_"That… is _not_… a relief…" Nami growled cracking her knuckles._

_"Morons!" Sanji yelled._

_And it pretty much ended up with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper being beat up. _

_To make up for eating all the food, Luffy and Chopper were forced to fish while Usopp sat up in the Crow's Nest to search for an island, all three of them bearing swelled bruises._

* * *

Koji and I finally arrived at TokuCon and, boy, was it looking awesome! As we rode over to the parking area, we found people all wearing clothes with their favorite Tokusatsu show on it and even more people cosplaying. Of course, Koji and I had a lot of people looking at us in awe as we came riding in on our motorcycles, impressed by our "Ride Vendors."

"Looks like we're the life of the party!" Koji grinned.

"I'll say." I said as I swung my leg over my motorcycle, hopping off as I pulled my helmet off. "Now, c'mon, let's go get those VIP passes!"

"Right behind ya man!" Koji said, getting off his Ride Vendor too before following me.

Rushing inside, we made our way over to the line where people were waiting to get the VIP passes. When we got there, it turned out there were only two passes remaining. And to get them… Koji and I would need to win Kamen Rider OOO Trivia. Looking to me with a smirk, Koji said, "Dude… This is _too_ easy. They might as well give us the passes now."

"And we both know the show like the back of our hands." I smirked.

Heading over to the booth, we learned that the two passes would go to the first two people to answer this question: "Which of OOO's Combos never had a Greeed seen to go with it?"

"Hah! Easy! BuraKaWani!" I answered.

Koji went to the other person offering the passes and said, "Simple, it's BuraKaWani!"

Both the question refs pointed to us both and said, "Correct! You two just won the last two VIP Passes to the meet–and–greet panel with the Neo–Heisei Riders!"

"Yosha!" We cheered giving each other high–fives and fist bumps.

Hopping up onto the stage, the main ref said, "What are your names, boys?"

Grinning, I answered, "Kurogasa Kururugi, and this is my buddy, Koji Shinamori."

Smiling, the ref said, "Well, congratulations to you both. And now, here to present you both with your passes, the Kamen Rider GIRLs!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" We both shouted in surprise.

Before we knew it, coming out from behind the curtains of the stage were the famous Kamen Rider GIRLs, the famous girls' group who sang covers of many of the Kamen Rider themes. They each came out dressed in mini dresses themed after one of the Neo–Heisei Riders.

"Oh I'm in heaven now…" Koji said dreamily.

Meanwhile, I started to blush as I saw them come strutting towards, looking like living angels. They first came over to me, handing me my pass and– OH MAN, each one of them started giving me a kiss on the cheek. I thought I was gonna faint.

"Congratulations!" they said to me with big smiles as I blushed and smiled back at them.

"Uh–uh–um, uh… Th–Thank you…" I said, scratching the back of my head. "I–I really appreciate it…"

They then walked over to Koji and did the same thing.

Of course, he was smiling the whole time, acting all cool. At one point, he even started, disco dancing for them, making them giggle flirtatiously. Man… how does he do that? When the girls walked away, he came over to me and said, "Dude… this is already the grooviest Con ever!"

"You're telling _me_. Now we get to see the actors!" I said excited.

Koji then grinned and said, "…And we have dates with some of the foxiest chicks in the music industry afterwards!" Reaching into his pocket, he then pulled out several sheets of paper with numbers on them and lipstick marks on them. "I got us the numbers of the Kamen Rider GIRLs!"

"NO WAY!" I gawked in surprise.

Koji grinned as he handed me half of them and said, "Who loves ya, baby!? Hug me, aibou!"

"Dude, I love ya like a bro, but I think I'll pass on the hugging." I chuckled. However, he pulled me into a hug that was more like a chokehold as he gave a playful noogie. "OOOWWW! Stop it!" Finally, I managed to push Koji off me as I said, "Okay, c'mon, let's go to the panel!"

Koji laughed as he said, "Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going!"

So we enjoyed the day in the convention and it was really fun. We went to all kinds of booths getting a few odd and ends from them and after that we went to the panel and we were both ecstatic from seeing the actors in person and even got their autographs too.

However, by that time, it was already 1PM and Koji and I were starting to get rather hungry, so we made our way towards the food court.

"Whew! All that walking made me hungry!" Koji said.

"No kidding." I chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I'm going for some fried rice with chicken teriyaki and steam vegetables."

Koji nodded his head slightly as he said, "I think that sounds pretty good, actually. I might get the same thing."

As we continued walking, something caught my eye. I looked to my left and saw a door opened. For some reason, I felt some sort of… odd presence coming from it.

Koji turned around, while looking at me. "Hey, buddy! Something wrong?"

I snapped out from my daze before returning to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

For some reason, that door didn't attract anyone, as if they didn't notice it at all, not even him. To make things stranger… the door… was actually calling for me…

_'Help us…'_

As I started to walk towards it, I then noticed Koji seemed confused. "Koji… did you hear that, too?"

"I didn't before, but… now that you mention it, I do hear something."

_'Help us…'_

"There it is again!" I noticed.

"And it's getting louder." Koji replied as we got closer. "Why are we the only ones hearing it?"

"I don't know, but we gotta get in there." I said.

With that, we went to and opened the door and saw a long, dark, narrow tunnel. "Whoa… talk about funky… and I don't mean the good funky, like the weird funky." Koji said.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "C'mon, let's go!" I said. Bringing only our OOO and Birth stuff, we ran in the dark hallway until seeing a light at the end. When we got to it though, what came next was something we never expected at all. A portal suddenly opened up and sucked us in!

"WOOOOOOAAAHHH!" We both shouted as we fell through the portal. As we fell down, however, I could feel myself and Koji slowly get pulled further and further away from one another.

"Koji!" I shouted as I reached out my hand, trying to grab to him.

"Kurogasa!" He shouted back, trying to grab my hand. Our fingers just grazed the tips of one another's, but we couldn't grab on. And then, we fell down two separate portals within that portal.

"KOOOOOJIIII!" I shouted as I lost sight of my best friend. And the next thing that happened, I blacked out.

* * *

_Back aboard the Thousand Sunny, as he continued to fish, Luffy felt something at the end of his fishing line and began to reel it in._

_"Hey! Looks like I got something!" Luffy cried out. Pulling up on his line, he found what was attached to the end of his line was a shiny blue crystal–like orb._

_Meanwhile, Sanji, Nami, and Robin were talking amongst themselves. "We're about out of water now. Let's just hope we find an island where we can resupply some." Robin said._

_"Yeah…" Nami sighed._

_"Hey, guys, I found something! Check it out!" Luffy said as he came running over to them with the orb in hand._

_"What. Did you catch something we can eat?" Sanji asked._

_"No, we can't eat it, I already tried." Luffy waved off. "But it looks really neat though."_

_"If we can't eat it, we don't need it." Sanji waved back before walking away._

_"Man, this is useless!" Usopp yelled from the Crow's Nest. "There're no islands _anywhere_ around here!"_

_Luffy then said, smiling, "Maybe we just need a better vantage point. Here I go! GUM–GUM ROCKET!" Stuffing the orb into his pocket, he extended his arms to grab part of the mast of the sails and then slingshot himself into the air. Flying up in the sky, he then shouted, "HEY, ISLANDS! COME ON OUT!" Just then, looking up, Luffy gave a gasp. "AHHHH!" As he looked up, he saw a huge portal appear in the sky above him. Straight out of it, a boy came falling out of it and was heading straight towards Luffy._

_"Hey, what's that?!" Nami cried out, as she pointed to the portal._

_"I–I don't know!" Sanji said, slightly nervous._

_"Hmmm… I think it might be fascinating." Robin said as she took out a telescope to look at it. However, she then said, "Wait… There's a boy falling out of that portal! And he's heading straight for Luffy!"_

_"A WHAT?!" Sanji and Nami cried out._

_"Robin's right! Look!" Usopp noticed._

_"He's falling down!" Chopper yelled._

_"WHOA!" Luffy cried out, as he somehow dodged the boy as the latter continued falling down._

* * *

Okay, this was the weirdest day ever! Koji and I went to TokuCon enjoying the day until we heard something call for help through this door. Then we went in and suddenly got flown into this portal, separating me and Koji! I remember blacking out earlier when we went in.

Now… I suddenly found myself still falling, but now, as I looked down I saw… a pirate ship? And… OH MY GOSH, I WAS FALLING INTO THE OCEAN!

Not only that, my duffle bag was falling with me until I splashed into the ocean. The only thing worse than that… I CAN'T SWIM!

I flailed around in the water, trying to stay afloat, but the duffle bag weighed me down and I soon went underwater. I held my breath, trying not to take in water, but it was all in vain as I couldn't hold it in much longer and took in all the sea water. Was this it? Is this how I was going to die? I couldn't answer that, as I fell unconscious.

* * *

_As the boy hit the water, the Straw Hats immediately went into action. Landing back on the deck of the ship, Luffy said, "We got to help that guy! He might be drowning!"_

_"Right!" Zoro replied, immediately walking towards the edge of the ship. "Luffy, grab hold of my shirt, and keep a tight grip! When I get the guy, pull me back in!"_

_"You got it!" Luffy said, his hand extending forward to grab the back of Zoro's shirt. __He then looked to Nami and said, "Nami, turn the ship towards him! Bring us closer! That way, I'll be able to get him aboard the ship sooner!"_

_"No need for her to do that! I'm already on it!" Franky shouted, as he took the wheel. Nodding, Zoro then leapt into the water, Luffy extending his arm as Zoro swam towards the boy as fast as he could._

_Up at the wheel, Franky was turning it quickly towards starboard, turning the ship that way so Zoro would have less of a trip to swim back._

_"C'mon! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Chopper panicked._

_"The ship's going as fast as she can!" Franky shouted._

_Then, from out on the ocean, Zoro shouted, "I got him! Luffy, pull me in!"_

_"Right!" Luffy nodded, then pulled, but he pulled _way_ too hard and flung Zoro, and the unconscious boy up in the air along with the duffle bag, making Zoro yell._

_"AHHHH! What are you doing?!" Usopp freaked out as Zoro and the unconscious boy dropped hard to the deck of the ship along with the duffle bag._

_"LUFFY!" Everyone other than Robin shouted._

_"Hehe… sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." Luffy grinned goofily._

_"GEE, YOU THINK?!" The same people shouted._

_As Zoro pushed himself up off the deck, he grumbled at Luffy before looking to Chopper as he said, "Alright, Doc, work your magic."_

_"Right." Chopper nodded, going over to the unconscious boy who was now lying prostrate. Rolling him over, he listened for breathing. When he heard none, he began pumping on the boy's stomach, trying to get the water out._

_"Well? How is he?" Usopp asked._

_"He's not breathing." Chopper grimaced. "One of you has to give him CPR." Looking to Nami, he said, "Can you do it? I got most of the water out of his system, but he needs a lot of air, quickly!"_

_"Me?! Why _ME_!?" Nami asked incredulously. _

_"PLEASE!" Chopper cried. "We need someone! And I'm sure he'd rather have a girl's lips on his than a boy's!"_

_Nami blushed madly at that. I mean sure, in the past, she used any means necessary to get what she wants, but this… is rather awkward for her. "Grr… fine…! But you owe me _BIG_ time Chopper!" Nami growled._

_Chopper smiled at her as he said, "Thanks, Nami!" He then hopped out of the way to let her give the boy CPR._

_Nami gulped at this. "Okay… here goes…"_

* * *

I could slowly feel air going back into my lungs as my eyes began to flutter open, allowing me to see the girl whose lips were against mine…

…Wait…?

…A GIRL!? HER LIPS ON MINE!?

Freaking out, I suddenly let a few bad coughs, making the girl back off, while I coughed out the rest of the water.

"Hey, it worked!" Said a guy excitedly who appeared to be maybe a year or two younger than me with a straw hat.

Meanwhile, a slightly older blonde guy looked down at the ground as he said, sadly, "I wish I could have been the one she was giving mouth to mouth to."

"Shut it, you Dartboard Brow!" A green haired guy with three swords snapped, bopping him on the head with the hilt of one of his swords.

"Whatcha say Moss Head?!" The blonde growled as the two butted heads.

"You heard me…"

The two then slammed their heads together, growling as they pushed back against one another, trying to get the edge over one another.

"Alright, you two, break it up!" said a guy with a nose like Pinocchio's, pushing the two apart.

_'I get the feeling I'm not in Japan anymore…'_ I thought as I looked at the rather strange group before me.

"Are you… okay?" The orange haired girl who… had her lips on me asked.

"I'm… fine…" I wheezed. "Where… am I?"

The boy with the straw hat came over to me and said, "You're aboard the Thousand Sunny, the ship of the great Straw Hat Pirate Crew!"

Oh great… a pirate ship with real pirates… just my luck…

Then, extending his hand to me, the straw hat guy said, "My name's Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy! I'm the captain of this crew! What's your name?"

"Uh… Kurogasa…" I said uncertain.

"Kurogasa? That's a funny name." Luffy said with a bit of a laugh, "But I like it. Well, welcome aboard our ship! Let's get you introduced to the rest of my crew!"

"I think we can introduce ourselves just fine…" The green haired swordsman said annoyed before turning to me. "Name's Zoro. Nice to meet ya kid."

The guy with the Pinocchio nose then said, "You can call me Usopp, the best sniper on the seas!"

"I'm Sanji. The crew's chef."

Then, coming up to me was what appeared to be a… walking reindeer with a top hat and moose antlers? Extending his paw to me, he said, cheerfully, "I'm Chopper, the ship's Doctor."

AND IT CAN TALK TOO?!

"Uh… Um… Y–You can talk?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Yes, why?"

Gulping, I said, trying not to sound offensive, "It's just that… where I'm from… bears can't talk…"

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper huffed.

A REINDEER?!

"Oh, I guess that _would_ explain the antlers…" I then bowed down and said, "I'm sorry about that, though reindeer can't talk where I'm from either."

"Don't worry about it." Chopper waved off.

Next one to speak was a, whoa… extremely gorgeous young woman in a purple cowboy hat. "Nico Robin, ship's archaeologist. Pleasure." she said kindly.

"Uh… yeah…" I blushed. "Nice to meet you too…"

The next guy to speak was the giant guy with a green pompadour… and was kinda… underdressed. "You can call me Franky! Shipwright for the Straw Hats! I'm the _SUPER_ cool one of the crew!" He said, doing a strange pose.

"Heh heh…" I said, smiling awkwardly, "I don't doubt it…"

"And I'm Nami, the navigator. I'm… the one that saved your life."

I looked over to the girl now known as Nami and got my first real look at her… wow… she was beautiful… Blushing slightly, I sat up as I said, "Um… I see… thank you… for saving my life. I don't know how to thank you enough…"

"Just don't drown next time." Nami said, before glaring at Chopper, making the small reindeer flinch.

Just then, something came to my mind. "W–Wait a minute! Where's Koji!?"

"Koji?" The crew asked confused.

"My best friend. We were together until we got sucked up into this portal and got separated!"

The eight pirates looked to one another in confusion before Robin said, "I'm sorry, Kurogasa, but… you're the only one we saw fall out of that portal."

"No… Koji…" I muttered, looking down sadly.

"Hey! No worries! We'll find him!" Luffy smiled widely.

Looking up at him, I was surprised. "You–You'll help me find him? But… you guys don't even _know_ me…"

"Anything for a friend!" Luffy grinned. "And when we find him, you and he can join our crew and I can go become King of the Pirates!" He cheered as he spread his arms up into the air.

I looked to Luffy with wide eyes. "You–You want me to join your crew!?"

"Are you sure Luffy?" Usopp asked uncertain.

Zoro nodded his head. "Yeah, we already have eight people on the ship. What could this kid do to benefit our crew?"

"Hey I'm 19, thank you very much." I huffed.

Zoro scoffed, "Congratulations."

"Maybe something in his bag would tell us." Robin said, pointing to it. Oh crap! I completely forgot about my bag! Opening up the bag, Robin started pulling out my stuff. "There's a weird belt looking thing, with some gold circular device, and a thin case… filled with three colored coins."

"WHAT?!" I gawked, scrambling over to Robin. When I looked, my eyes widened in horror. My Medajalibur, Taja Spinner, Medagabryu, and all but my Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals were gone! This can't be happening! "Oh man! Most of my OOO stuff is gone!"

"OOO?" The crew asked confused.

"Um… uh…" I got out. Crap… they never heard of OOO, but if I told them what it is, they'll think I'm crazy!

Before I could answer that, something in Luffy's huge pocket glowed. As the orb began to glow from within Luffy's pocket, the ship began to rock gently as the ocean seemed to become more active. "H–Hey, what's that?" Nami asked looking around the deck.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this." I said unnerved.

As the rocking grew more volatile, Chopper dropped to the deck and said, terrified, "Uh, guys… Wh–What's going on!?"

"What just happened?" Robin demanded.

"I don't know, but if this keeps up– UWHOA!" Nami cried.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Usopp cried, hugging the mast.

"WHAT?! WE'RE GONNA DIE?!" Chopper panicked.

"Hey! What the heck is _that_?!" Franky cried out, pointing at something.

The rest of the crew and I looked up as out of the ocean rose what appeared to be an island, all of us saying things like "No way" or "This can't be real!" And then… a huge wave washed over us and the ship. Everything went dark then as the water overcame us all.

* * *

**Fen: **Well, what a way to kick off my return! How do you like the chapter huh? Was it amazing or what!

**Audience:** WHEW! YEAH! ALRIGHT! *continues to clap and cheer*

**SD:** Haha! Sounds like they like it!

**Fen:** Thanks everyone!

**SD:** Glad you enjoyed, and hope, you guys come back for the next chapter and check out our other stories! And always, be sure to review!

**Fen:** Thanks for reading!


	2. The Crew, Yummy & Kamen Rider OOO

Hey there everybody, what's up? Fenikkusumaru here and Serpentdragon and I are giving you another chapter of Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventiure! You think last chapter was crazy, well wait till you see this one! So let's get to it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Well this is just great. Koji and I get sucked into a portal getting separated from him, landed in the water then were rescued by pirates; then this huge island appeared and a huge wave, washed us all up! What the heck is going _on_ around here?!

Groaning, I pushed myself up and found myself on the island. All around me was some stuff from the ship and Luffy, the guy who was apparently the captain of this pirate crew.

"H–Hey! Luffy!" I said, running over to him. "Wake up! You okay?!"

"I'm fine." Luffy said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." I nodded.

"Well that's great!" Luffy suddenly said excited and immediately jumped up to his feet.

"_You_ sure are a happy camper…" I deadpanned.

Luffy then got a big grin as he looked around and said, "WHOOOOOOOOOA! WHAT A VIEW!"

"Yeah, question is: Where the heck _are_ we?" I wondered looking around too.

Smiling, Luffy put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Let's go find out! It'll be like an adventure!"

"Well…" I said uncertain. "I guess it couldn't hurt to look around." But then I noticed something off. "Wait a minute… Where's your crew and the ship?!"

Luffy looked around in confusion for a few moments before saying, "I don't know. I don't see my crew or the Thousand Sunny anywhere. I guess we'll just have to look for them while we scout this place out."

"I'm surprised you're _this_ calm about things…" I sweat dropped.

Luffy laughed as he said, "What's to be worried about? I trust my crew will be alright. So I might as well enjoy the trip to find them."

"Well, okay… if you say so…" I said, looking around more. "Still, what'll we do about the stuff? It's all a mess. We might as well clean up first before setting off for wherever we're heading." Come to think of it, I never actually got a good looking of my surroundings.

"Best to just grab what we think we'll need." Luffy said as he began looking through the stuff to find what he thought he'd need to bring.

As Luffy did that, I climbed up on a rock to take a look around. Luffy and I were near one of the edges of the island that I could tell from the ocean being right behind us. The island or least this part seemed pretty rocky, having a lot of raised elevations. But overall, it was very green. There were a few trees all around with lots of grass and bushes.

After looking around more, I went back to our impromptu camp site and sighed in relief finding my duffle bag and found what's left of my OOO stuff. I only have the OOO Driver, Scanner, and the Medal Holder that held the three core Medals needed to become OOO. I opened up the Medal Holder containing the three Core Medals. I used to have a complete collection of them. Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, Blue, Purple, and Brown. I never even bothered getting the Black Core Medals, because it was never used in the movie by Eiji, not knowing what combo that would become, but to make up for that, I gained the Imagin and S.H.O.C.K.E.R Core Medal.

I looked at the Taka Medal and took it out of its holding, to admire it and… it felt like metal? Trust me, there's a huge difference between plastic and metal. My Core Medals were all plastic and dye–cast… yet for some reason, they became metal. I checked the other two Core Medals and they were the same too? What does it mean?

"Dang…" I thought as I held the things in my hand. "All that time collecting that stuff… and now it's mostly gone." However, as I held the stuff in my hands, I couldn't help but notice they felt… different. They didn't feel like plastic. They felt… real. Unable to describe, I attached the OOO Driver and Scanner around my waist.

And before I knew it, it _did_ attach to me and a belt wrapped around my waist!

"Whoa…" I said as I held the Medals in my hand. "I wonder if... Nah, that's stupid," I said as I put the Medals back in the case.

"Hey, Kurogasa, let's go!" Luffy shouted at me, shaking me out of my reverie.

"Uh, yeah…! Right!" I nodded.

"You okay?" Luffy asked, before noticing my belt. "And what's with that thingy around your waist?"

"Oh! Yeah… This is… something special to me. It's something from my world. It's a toy based off one of my favorite TV characters, Kamen Rider OOO."

"Huh? What's that?" Luffy asked confused.

Oh crap, me and my big mouth…

"Um…" I said as I tried to think, "Well… TV is form of entertainment back where I come from. It's like reading a book, except it's got moving pictures with voices."

Luffy blinked for a while before saying, "Oh, ok!" He smiled widely.

Phew… I thought he'd stay confused. "Uh… anyways, let's get going and find the others." I suggested.

"You got it!" Luffy said. "It's time for an adventure!" He cheered, raising his arms in the air.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Luffy's enthusiasm. "Alright, if you say so. Let's go find our crew."

* * *

**(Cue Theme Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

**(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO)** Kurogasa and Koji are seen falling from the sky as the Core Medals scatter across the sky. As Kurogasa lands on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat crew, look at him suspiciously before smiling and helping him up.

**(Instrumental)** As the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals fall into his hand, Kurogasa inserts them into the OOO Driver and slides the O Scanner across them, transforming into Kamen Rider OOO as the title logo appears.

**(Iranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo [Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3])** Luffy holds up the orbs as it glows, making the logo disappear as we suddenly see him, Kurogasa, and Nami running across the island as they battle a swarm of Trash Yummies and Navy soldiers.  
**(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai [Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3])** Usopp and Chopper freak out seeing the many Trash Yummies and Navy Soldiers, but Zoro and Sanji charged at the Yummies and Navy soldiers with Robin and Franky following them from behind.

**(Dai~jo~bu ashita wa itsudatte Blank)** Looking up, Kurogasa and Luffy see the Greeed standing on a cliff above them, staring down menacingly at them.  
**(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de ki~me~ru mono sa~ [OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!])** Grabbing his Core Medals, Kurogasa slides them into the Driver, bringing the Scanner across them as he shouts, "HENSHIN!" As the OOO chant goes on, we see Kurogasa quickly change from TaToBa to GataKiriBa, RaToraTah, SaGoZo, TaJaDor, ShaUTa, PuToTyra, BuraKaWani, TaMaShii, and then Super TaToBa.

**(Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga~ atsuku naru mono~)** Luffy stretches his whole body up while OOO in TaToBa form jumps up with the Batta legs and both try to land a blow on the Greeed, only for the latter to dodge.  
**(Mi~tasareru mono wo sagashite)** Popora appears and distracts the Greeed when they get shot by Koji with the Birth Buster before turning into Kamen Rider Birth.  
**(Life goes on! Honki dashite tatakau no naru)** All of a sudden, the entire battle stops as the Straw Hat crew, Popora, OOO, and Birth turn towards the Evil Guardian golem statue, going on a rampage.  
**(Makeru ki shinai hazu!)** OOO turns into Super TaToBa as Birth transforms into Birthday Form as they, Luffy, and the rest of the crew attack the Evil Guardian, causing a huge flash of light. When it fades the Straw Hats plus Kurogasa and Koji are back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, looking into the sunset as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Crew, Yummy, and Kamen Rider OOO

So with that Luffy and I set off to find the rest of the crew, wherever they may be at in this island were on, but so far, we had no luck of finding them. I sighed as I stopped for a breather, sitting on a big rock. "I didn't realize how big this island was. Your crew could literally be anywhere."

"Or they could be behind this weird blue wall thingy here." Luffy said. Wait, what? Looking up, I saw up ahead this blue aura of a wall, whatever it was, just beyond a canyon of sort. What the heck is it doing on an island? Was it guarding something important?

Walking up to it, I gently placed my hand against it. It was solid… and impenetrable. "Great… we can't get through…" I grumbled. "How are we gonna get in?"

Just then… we heard some screaming from behind the wall!

"What the–!" I got out.

"Is that them?!" Luffy wondered. "On the other side of this wall?" He then thought about something until he got an idea. "Okay then, let's do this!" He said, as he… stretched his arm 50 ft. back?! What the heck!?

I watched in awe as Luffy pulled back his fist so far. "Whoa! L–Luffy! H–How are you doing that!?"

"It's nothing really." Luffy grinned cheekily. "I ate the Gum–Gum Fruit and it made me into a rubber man!"

"Gum–Gum Fruit?" I asked confused.

Luffy didn't seem to hear me as he looked back to the energy wall before us, shouting. "GUM–GUM PISTOL!" His fist came, flying forward like a catapult, heading straight for the barrier, but that failed, as his stretchable arm bounced back to him. "Uh–oh." Luffy said as his fist went flying back, right into his face, knocking him back. He rolled across the dirt before coming to a stop on his butt. "Oof… That didn't work."

"You okay Luffy?" I asked worriedly, while running over to him.

Luffy shook his head slightly, no doubt seeing stars before nodding to me. "Yeah… just wasn't expecting that. Got my head spinning a bit, but I'm okay now."

"Okay." I sighed in relief as I helped him up, before both of us looked at the barrier. "How are we gonna get in now?" I wondered. That was when something blue in one of Luffy's big pockets. "Huh? Hey Luffy, what's that glowing?"

Luffy looked down as he noticed the glowing as well. "Huh? Oh! That's the orb I found in the ocean before the island appeared and you fell from the sky!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the orb and held it out for us both to see.

When we looked at it, the orb glowed really bright, blinding us temporarily before we saw the energy barrier glow the same glow and it… disappeared?

"Whoa…" We both said in amazement. "Well… that was convenient, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Sure was." Luffy grinned.

Suddenly, Luffy and I looked up as we heard a strange jingling sound. Looking up, I had just enough time to see a blue rabbit dressed in all gold with a scepter leap up and nail Luffy on the top of head before turning to me to do the same. "OWWW!"

"What the–!" I cringed in pain.

"Hey! What did you do _that_ for?!" Luffy shouted before the blue orb shined brightly again.

* * *

_When the light faded, I no longer saw the island, but instead I saw strange visions. The first was of that rabbit, but he was talking to a man I did not know. He was dressed in a top and tuxedo._

_The next one suddenly changed to Luffy when he was a kid, who was talking to a man with red hair in the same style like Luffy's, and was wearing the Straw Hat that Luffy was wearing._

_"I'll let you hold onto his hat." The man said, taking off the Straw Hat and putting on Luffy's head._

_The next thing I saw was… Wait, no… it couldn't be… I could've sworn I saw Kamen Rider OOO! And… it looked like he was attacking an army!?_

_But as soon as I saw that, everything went back to normal._

* * *

"W–What the–!" I got out.

"Huh… me and Shanks. What _was_ that?" Luffy wondered. Wait, he didn't see that vision of OOO?!

"Um… I don't know, but," I asked hesitantly, "Did you also see the guy in the strange armor?"

"Huh? A guy in a strange armor? No." Luffy said, shaking his head.

That's impossible! How could he not see it?!

"You sure? He was fighting a huge army single–handedly."

"Nope, didn't see anything like that." Luffy said. What the heck's going on? Next thing we knew, that blue bunny creature ran off. "Hey stop!" Luffy shouted, but it was no use, because it was already gone. Just then, we heard more screaming. It must be the crew! "Oh right! Our friends! We better go find them!"

"Uh, right!" I shouted as I ran after Luffy… until I realized– "Crap! I don't have a weapon!"

"Well what _can_ you use?" Luffy asked.

"Uh… well…" I said thinking about it. I mean, I could use the OOO Driver, but it's impossible. It's not real! Then again…

"This might sound crazy, but…" Touching the Driver, I said, "I _might_ be able to do something with this.

"Really?" Luffy asked. But before I could answer, we heard more screaming from the crew. "Uh–oh, we'll worry about that later! We gotta get to our friends!"

Nodding to Luffy, I continued to run after him. As we got closer and closer, we could hear the sounds of battle grow louder, particularly grunts, battle cries, the clanging of swords, and the shooting of guns.

"Never knew there were actually inhabitants on this island!" I noticed.

"Crazy, right? Especially since it was underwater!" Luffy said.

When we got to the clearing, we found three members of Luffy's crew: Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. They were surrounded by and being attacked by guys in white naval uniforms.

"Oh great, the Navy…" Luffy groaned.

"Navy? Isn't that good?" I asked.

"No, they've been hunting me and my crew!" Luffy replied.

"What?!" I asked incredulously. "Like they have a bounty on your head or something?"

"Yep." Luffy grinned. "My bounty's 400,000,000 Beris. And I'm proud of it!"

"SAY WHAT?!" I gawked.

Ignoring my question, he began spinning his rubbery arm and said, "C'mon, let's go save our friends!" And then he leapt into battle.

"H–Hey wait!" I called out, but he ignored me anyways. Oh man… something tells me this isn't gonna end well. Groaning in defeat, I ran after him as he charged into the fight, swinging his rubbery limbs about at the Navy soldiers.

"Feel the awesome lethality of Usopp the Sniper!" Usopp shouted as he shot at the soldiers.

"Luffy!" Nami said happily, happy to see him.

"Kurogasa!" Chopper cried out.

"Great timing!" Usopp said. "Hurry up and do something about these guys!"

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Luffy nodded with a grin.

Flipping over some guys, his legs like Slinkies, he delivered a kick that knocked over a few of the soldiers. When one of them dropped their sword, instinctively, I picked it up and started to fight as well. After all, I needed a weapon. One of the Navy men was about to slash me from behind until I blocked it with the sword. Good thing the Kendo training paid off.

Quickly, I fought my way over to the three with Luffy as the Navy men began to surround us. "Man, these guys are tough! You fight them a lot?" I asked as I dueled one.

"Are you kidding me?! We're basically an enemy to the World Government!" Usopp cried out.

"World Government?!" I asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. This world is actually run by one government?

Chopper nodded before he leapt at one of the soldiers and kicked them in the face. "Yeah, and they _really_ don't like pirates!"

"I can see why…" I deadpanned.

* * *

_In a cave not too far from where Kurogasa, Luffy, and some of the other Straw Hats were fighting, a stone coffin lay glowing in a bright golden color. Suddenly, it then exploded, shattering the coffin into pieces. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, there stood five figures. The first was a green colored figure who appeared to be a mix of different insects. His had had the horns of a stag beetle and what appeared to be the blades of a praying mantis striking out from his shoulders. His name was Uva. Cracking his neck, he said with dark glee, "At last, we're finally free!"_

_"Free! Free!" A second one cried out childishly. He was a gray figure with an appearance of mixed heavy set animals. His head looked like an elephant with a small trunk and pair of tusk with a rhino on his head. He had large gauntlets, the size of a gorilla's arms and his feet resemble elephants too. This was Gamel, the dimwit of the bunch._

_A female giggle could be heard as the third walked over to Gamel. Gently patting him on the head, she said, "Yes, dear, we're free… and we can at last take revenge for OOO sealing us away." The Greeed's name was Mezool and she was comprised of many aquatic animals. She had a head that was shaped like a full killer whale with a slender body, an electric eel seeming to slither down her cleavage, a blue cape draped over her shoulders, and fingers that appeared to be the tentacles of an octopus._

_"My, my, we're finally free aren't we?" The fourth said. It was a male this time sounding lazy. His name was Kazari and was compromised of cat animal. He had a cat face with braids of hair to resemble that of a lion. His claws were sharp like a tiger and his legs were spotted to represent a cheetah._

_"Yes... And it is time, as Mezool said, that we take our revenge," said the last and final figure. He was undoubtedly the most physically imposing with his appearance being taken from that of dinosaurs. He was a purplish figure with the head of a tyrannosaurus rex for a helmet with a purple horizontal lens instead of eyes with a human–esque mouth, a triceratops head chest plate, pterodactyl head shoulder pauldrons, a long cape, dinosaur claws for hands, and big, muscled legs. "We shall have vengeance for our imprisonment and the death of our fallen comrade Ankh." he added as he opened his hand, revealing several red medals._

_"OOO will pay! OOO will pay!" Gamel chanted jumping up and down._

_"Patience, Gamel, patience." Mezool said soothingly as she tried to get Gamel to calm down. "Before we can do that, we must first handle a certain issue."_

_Uva nodded as he said, "Namely, getting our stolen Core Medals back. Some of them are missing."_

_"And I have the perfect Yummy to track them down." Kazari said._

_Uva scoffed, crossing his arms as he sat on part of the coffin's remains. "I'll believe that when I see it, lazy bum."_

_"Oh you'll see." Kazari said, as he took out a Cell Medal from his body and held it close to his head. Strangely enough, a coin slot appeared like you would see a vending machine and he slotted it inside his head._

_Sliding the silver Medal into the slot, his body briefly glowed yellow before a grayish mummy–like figure with what appeared to be a port hole from a deep sea diver's helmet on its face. It moved around briefly before changing shape. It was a mainly black figure with a panther's head on top of its own head while its real face appeared to be a gray closed eyed human face with its mouth shut. It was wearing what seemed to be African tribal clothing and carried a sharpened Bo staff._

_"You know what to do." Kazari said coolly. The Yummy nodded with a bow, growling lowly before running out of the cave, sniffing the air. Chuckling, Kazari then said, "Watch. It won't be long before we're at full strength again."_

_"Che. This I gotta see." Uva scoffed._

* * *

Man, there's no end to these guys! It seemed like for every one of these soldiers we took down, another was in its place. And not to mention I was getting really tired out, not being used to fighting like Luffy and his pals.

"Man, what are we gonna do?! At this point, we might as well surrender!" Usopp panicked.

Luffy, however, remained cheerful and confident. "Come on, guys! It's fun! If there's no challenge in the fight, then what's the point!?"

"THE POINT IS, IS THAT WE'RE GONNA LOSE!" Usopp yelled, for some reason having his teeth all sharp and pointy like a shark and his eyes being angry and soulless at the same time, when talking to Luffy.

Nami groaned as she beat back a soldier with her Clima–Tact. "Will you two stop acting stupid and focus on the fight!? We're gonna get overrun if we don't get a miracle!"

And we got something, but it was hardly a miracle.

Suddenly, from the back of the pack, a pained scream could be heard, and then another, and then a few more. Looking back, several Navy soldiers were on the ground, a few were together a shiskbab on a pointed Bo staff while several were either cut up by claws or looked like they had chunks of flesh bitten off of them. When I saw the source, I couldn't believe it. "Is–Is… Is that a… a Yummy!?"

"A Yummy?" the crew asked confused until they saw it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp and Chopper freaked out, having their eyes bulging out of their eye sockets somehow.

Nami screamed and… um, wow, she… ran behind me for cover. "Kurogasa, what is that thing!? What is a Yummy!?"

"For now, all you need to know is that it's not good!" I cringed.

Luffy, grinning, much to my surprise cracked his knuckles and said, "Well, let's see how tough it is. GUM–GUM PISTOL!" Then, he unleashed his powerful punch, his arm extending farther and farther to make his fist connect with the Yummy. But when it connected…

*BONG!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOW!" Luffy pulled back his arm, and fist was all swollen.

The Panther Yummy didn't even move. It had let Luffy punch it. However, it began to sniff the air and looked straight at me and muttered its first words. "Core Medals… Three… Taka, Tora, Batta… Medals of Ankh, Uva, and Kazari… Must retrieve…"

"N–Nani? Gh!" I cringed, taking a step back.

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Chopper asked.

Hesitantly, my hands went to my Core Medal case, pulling out the three Core Medals, the Yummy mentioned and was instantly reminded of how much more real they felt in this world. "It's these he wants…"

"Those coins?" Nami asked.

"Then give it to him!" Usopp urged.

"I can't!" I snapped.

"WHY NOT?!"

Groaning, I said, "Because if I do, he's gonna bring them to his bosses and they'll only become stronger! And his bosses will destroy the world if they get all the Medals like these back!"

"How do you know this?" Nami asked worriedly as the Yummy slowly began to walk towards us.

"I might as well show you." I said, before stepping forward. I looked at the three Core Medals in my hand again. Time to see if it's the real deal. With the OOO Driver already around my waist and the Scanner on my side, I placed the three Core Medals in their respective places. The Taka Medal in the right slot, the Tora Medal in the middle, and the Batta Medal on the left slot, and tilted the Driver to a slant.

"What are you doing?" Luffy wondered.

I ignored him as I took the Scanner and gripped suddenly making the pulsing sound. I scanned the Medals across the Driver making the same pose that Eiji Hino did while the Scanner made the three chiming sounds.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin?" The crew asked confused.

Then, to my surprise and theirs…

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA TATOBA TA–TO–BA!**

I became surrounded by the holographic spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. I then stood up straight to allow the transformation to go smoother. Images of the three Medals I was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into my chest. My body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

I knew the suit by heart. The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On my forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and my head had green lens eyepieces. Running from my chin and down my neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on my chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down my arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest.

I had become Kamen Rider OOO!

* * *

**BGM: "Regret nothing ~Tighten Up~"**

While the three pirates stared at me in disbelief, the Yummy froze mid step and gave a gasping growl. "O–OOO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Heh!" I chuckled, "I would've thought so, too, until now." Pointing at the Yummy with my right hand, I then said, "Now, get ready, Yummy! I'm going to show you the power of Kamen Rider OOO!"

"Kamen Rider…?" Usopp whispered.

"OOO…?" Nami and Chopper murmured.

"WOOOOOOOOW!" Luffy said excited with sparkles in his eyes. "That looks so cool!"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly at Luffy's reaction and said, "Heh, heh… thanks."

The Yummy growled as he said, "Enough of this! I've come for the Core Medals and I intend to get them!"

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" I shouted as I charged towards the Panther Yummy with the latter charging towards me. As that happened, I heard the sound of a tiger roaring as the Tiger part of my O–Lung Crest flickered momentarily before the yellow light traveled to my arms and the Tora Claws sprang forward to the front.

Leaping through the air, I slashed my claws down at the Yummy. He reached up to block them with his staff. He then flipped me over his head, though I managed to land on my feet. Before turning, I gave him a back kick right to his lower back, sending him stumbling forward a few feet before he regained his balance. Not giving him any chance to recover, I slashed down my claws again at it. This time it damaged him, making the Panther Yummy roar and "bleed" out Cell Medals.

Growling in pain, it turned to me and slashed me across the chest, causing sparks to fly off of me, and then it followed up by swiping the pole at my feet and tripped me, sending me falling onto my back.

"Kurogasa!" The Straw Hat crew cried out.

"I'm fine…" I gritted as I slowly stood up, while smoke came out of my armor. _'I gotta find a weak point in this guy.'_ I thought. Then strangely enough, the Taka Head activated, making the lenses on my helmet glow red.

As the Yummy and I circled one another, I kept moving my head about as I tried to detect a weakness. A few times, the Yummy jabbed its staff at me with the pointed ends, but I managed to block them with my claws. Unfortunately, I was nonetheless on the defensive. However, luckily, I saw a weakness: a small spot under its right arm. _'Bingo…'_

Knowing what to do, I knocked away its spear with my Tora Claws and the Batta symbol flickered green before the green light went to my legs. With that, I jumped up high and kicked at its weak spot under its right arm.

The Yummy roared in pain as I hit the spot, causing loads of Cell Medals to come flying out of there. When I landed, I then saw why it was a weak spot: the Yummy had a cracked Cell Medal there. No doubt it was a tender spot for it because of that.

"Yeah! Go Kurogasa!" Luffy cheered.

"Amazing!" Chopper said in awe.

"You got 'em on the ropes!" Usopp cheered.

Meanwhile, Nami watched with an amazed expression and said, "Wow… he's incredible… I've never seen anything like it."

Not relenting, I kept on hitting that spot with my kicks and claws and he kept bleeding more Cell Medals each time I hit him.

Finally, as it flipped through the air from my latest kick and fell to the ground, I said, "I think now it's time I finish this!" Grabbing the Medal Scanner, I then slid it down the Driver, generating a red ring, a yellow ring, and a green ring.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

With that, the Batta legs glowed as it transformed into Grasshoppers legs and I jumped up really high in the air as everyone looked up. After my legs returned to normal from the high jump, a red circle appeared in front of me, followed by a yellow and green circle, heading towards the Panther Yummy who was staggering up. I'm finishing it off with OOO's Rider Kick known as TaToBa Kick.

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sliding down through the circles, I went flying towards the Yummy and slammed my foot right into the weak spot, cracking the Cell Medal completely. Then, in a huge explosion, the Yummy was destroyed, unleashing a rain of Cell Medals.

**End BGM**

* * *

Landing on the ground, I breathed a deep sigh as I detransformed, catching my breath. "Phew… that was exhausting." Just then, looking to my left, I saw… I saw… Nami look at me with hearts in her eyes? "N–Nami…" It looked like she was about to run towards me, but… she ran past me and began picking up the Cell Medals.

"Oh my gosh! Look at all these coins! It's beautiful!"

"H–Hold on, don't touch those!" I shouted.

She froze before she grabbed them and looked to me. "Wh–Why?"

"Trust me, its best that you let me handle them." I said. "If you're thinking about throwing them in the air with joy, don't, because you might create another Yummy."

Every one of the Straw Hats there looked at me in confusion. "Wha–What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Is something wrong, Kurogasa?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah… those are Cell Medals. They make up the body of a Yummy. They react to the innate desire of a person. If the Cell Medals can detect a powerful enough desire, it can form a Yummy."

"GAH! That sounds horrible!" Usopp freaked out.

"Look, maybe its best that we get back to camp and I'll explain everything then." I suggested.

Chopper leaped into the air, kicking his legs excitedly. "This sounds fun! Let's go hear the story!"

"Well…" Nami said, thinking about it. "Alright…"

"Okay. I'm gonna need some help picking up these Cell Medals back to camp."

* * *

After filling up a few bags with the Cell Medals, we carried them back to the camp Luffy and I had set up back near the coast. Sitting down in the tent we had set up, I looked at the Straw Hats, sighing for a moment before beginning to explain everything about the Yummy and OOO. "So… where should I start?"

"The beginning…" Usopp deadpanned.

I shot Usopp a look as I said, "Funny, smart guy…"

Nami smacked Usopp on the back of the head. "Don't be a jerk, Usopp! If he knows something, then let him talk!"

Luffy smiled at me excitedly as he said, "Go on, Kurogasa! Tell us your story!"

"Right, right." I nodded. "Well, this happened 800 years ago. There was this King of a mysterious civilization. Unlike most kings who normally are supposed to be accepted and loved by all of his people, this king was greedy and wanted to rule the world. But he knew he couldn't do it with his soldiers alone. So he had alchemists make any kind of weapon he could use to achieve that goal." I explained. "Eventually, they created these," I took out one of the Cell Medals. "This is a Cell Medal. With these, they could create creatures driven by desire." I then replaced the Cell Medal with the Core Medals I had with me. "But it wasn't enough, so to make the Medals more powerful; they infused them with the essence of animals. Each alchemist preferred a different kind of animal to use. There is a set of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Silver originally. The results were the Core Medals. Using these, the alchemists not only created them, but went beyond that and created actual homunculi."

Usopp looked at Kurogasa in confusion. "'Homunculi?'"

Nami then explained, "Artificial beings. Some define them as living dolls."

"Exactly." I nodded. "However, these homunculi didn't do anything at all. They didn't want to fight, didn't want to eat or anything. They simply sat there and existed. Back then, those creatures had ten Core Medals each. In an effort to try to turn the homunculi to his cause, the King ordered one of each Core Medal destroyed."

Chopper then raised his hand enthusiastically. "Ooo! Ooo! Ooo, Kurogasa!"

Chuckling, I said, "Yeah, Chopper?"

"Why did the King think destroying one of the Core Medals for each homunculus would do anything?" He asked.

"Well, he thought he could animate them more." I said. "But he couldn't be more wrong. Thanks to him destroying the tenth Medal in their sets, the homunculi were filled with a void in them, and went on a rampage in an effort to try and fill it. Nothing that anyone tried was able to stop them. They were then named the Greeed by the people since everything they did was geared towards satisfying their own desires."

Luffy looked at me in amazement. "Whoa! That's crazy! Did anyone ever manage to beat them?"

"Well, the King _was_ responsible for making the Greeed, so he had to clean up his own mess. He had his alchemists create the OOO Driver and Scanner." I said, showing them the said items. "It can use the Core Medals to give the wearer the abilities needed to fight the Greeed. With it, he managed to defeat all the Greeed and drastically reduced their power by taking more of their Core Medals away. However, that's when his greed got the best of him."

Nami quirked an eyebrow at me as she asked, "What happened to him?"

"Remember, the King wanted to rule the world." I reminded. "Seeing how powerful the Greeed were, he thought scanning all of the Core Medals at once would make him a god. But it became too much for him and it turned him to stone. All of the Core Medals as well as the Greeed were sealed inside him as a stone coffin. Pretty ironic isn't it? He saved the world just so he could try to take it for himself."

Nami chuckled as she said, "Looks like that King didn't know how to handle his loot."

Usopp said, "Hey Kurogasa, you said there were originally the six groups of Medals. What did you mean by that? Did that change?"

"As I said before there were originally six groups. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Silver. The Red Core Medals are bird themed. The Orange, are reptile themed. The Yellow are cat themed. Green are insect themed. Blue are aquatic animal themed, and Silver were heavy land animal themed. The Greeed came from the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Silver Core Medals."

"Why is there no reptile Greeed from the Orange Core Medals?" Chopper asked.

"Well…" I said, thinking about it. To be honest, the series never _did_ explain why, so I had to come up with a reason. "The Orange Core Medals were a sort of prototype, you could say. It gave the powers, but it produced no Greeed because it wasn't strong enough to make one. And to answer your second question Usopp, it _did_ change. Because there was a seventh set of Core Medals."

"Seventh?" Luffy asked. "What color were they? And why were they different?"

"These were the Purple Core Medals." I stated. "They are dinosaur themed, which dinosaurs by the way are really large reptiles that already went extinct. The Purple Core Medals were created from and _is_ the antithesis of desire." I said being suddenly serious. "While the other Core Medals were made from desire, these purple ones were created from the total opposite of desire. Think about having no dreams, not wanting or needing anything. Think about only waiting… for everything… to end."

Nami couldn't help but shiver at that thought. "That sounds… horrible…"

"It is. And if I try to mix the purple ones with the other Core Medals, they'll be destroyed instantly. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Why would the king make Core Medals like that?" Usopp asked, scratching the top of his head. "That sounds kinda counter–intuitive to me."

"The king _didn't_ make the purple Core Medals."

The four of them looked at me in confusion. "Then… who did?" Chopper asked in a slightly terrified voice, like a kid listening to a scary story.

"If I had to guess, it was probably one of the king's alchemists, making them as a way to keep the Greeed in line." I shrugged. And it was true too. When Kiyoto Maki revealed the Purple Core Medals to Kazari in the series, he flinched and backed off just from seeing them alone. "Somehow," I continued, "They formed into the Greeed Giru and fought against the king as well, wanting to end his desire to rule the world. But in the end, he wound up getting sealed away as well."

"Wow… that sounds crazy!" Luffy said.

I nodded as I sat down in front of them. "Tell me about it. I just can't believe, though, that the Greeed actually exist here on this island. I wonder if their story is the same as on the show…"

"Show?" The four asked confused. Crap! Me and my big mouth again…

"Uh… on the… _shores_… of my world… _that's_ what I meant! Heh, heh!" I said perhaps a little _too_ conspicuously.

Nami and Usopp eyed me suspiciously. Chopper looked confused. Luffy, though, was unreadable… That is until he suddenly got a big grin and leapt up, shouting, "Welp, that's good enough for me!"

Phew… that was close.

"Yeah, that story sounds amazing! Despite how scary it was on that last part." Chopper agreed.

Nami and Usopp looked suspicious still for a moment before Usopp said, "Well… I guess that's possible."

Nami then looked to me as she got up and said, "Alright… if these guys trust the story, I'll give you a chance."

"Thanks." I said.

"Alright then, let's go find some food!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm hungry!"

"_And_ the rest of the crew!" Nami reminded, grabbing Luffy's ear.

"Owowowowowow!" Luffy cringed.

"She's right! That was our main goal in the first place after all!" Usopp recalled.

Trying to prevent a fight, I stepped forward and said, "Guys, I know we want to find the crew, but Luffy might be right. If we want to find the others, we need to be in top shape, so we should probably find some food so we're not fighting our hunger and whatever else is on this island."

Nami grumbled a bit before letting go of Luffy's ear. "Fine… we'll go find some food first."

Luffy breathed a joyful sigh of relief when Nami let go of his ear as he ran off, causing Usopp and Chopper to run after him.

When it was just me and Nami, I went up to her hesitantly and said, "Hey, uh… I'm sorry about contradicting you just now with the whole food situation."

"No, you're right." Nami waved off. "We all haven't eaten ever since those three ate all our food in an eating contest."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Heh… That _does_ sound like a problem."

"Yeah." Nami said. "We better go after them and keep an eye on those idiots. Who _knows_ what might happen."

"Right," I said following after her, though I paused after a few steps as I looked again at the OOO Driver and Scanner on my waist, still in shock I had actually become Kamen Rider OOO. Not to mention that the Greeed are out here and that most of my Core Medals were scattered throughout the entire island. I have to find them all no matter what before the Greeed do.

* * *

And there you have it! The second chapter of Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventure! I know it's short and all, but hey, Serpentdragon and I are alright with it! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! You don't wanna miss it! And as always, thanks for reading!


	3. The Greeed, Smoker & The Strongest Combo

Yo, what's up people, it's Fenikkusumaru here with Serpentdragon here to present to you, another chapter of Kamen Rider OOO: Unlimited Adventure! And we're going to see the very first Full Combo! Yeah, it's kinda early, but hey it works with us. So let's get to it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It had been a bit of a hike since I managed to defeat the Panther Yummy but so far, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and I had not found any food or anything and were basically examining the island blind. "Man… I wish we had a map or something."

"You're telling me. That would be _really_ helpful!" Usopp complained.

Luffy sighed as he held his stomach which gurgled with hunger. "I wish we had some food…"

"You're _always_ hungry!" Nami snapped, smacking him on the head. "Quit complaining!"

Chopper sighed sadly as he said, "I'm hungry, too…"

"This wouldn't have happened if you two and Usopp didn't eat it all in an eating contest!" Nami shouted, comically angry. Just then, Nami's own stomach began to growl as did Usopp's and mine.

"See? You're hungry too!" Usopp argued.

Nami blushed in embarrassment as she shouted, "NOT THE POINT!"

"Look guys, we're _all_ hungry." I said, playing peacemaker. "We'll find food soon. We just gotta stay calm about it." Looking around, I then saw a cave not too far in the distance. "Why don't we check in there? If nothing else, we can find some shade and get out of the sun."

"Sounds like a plan." Chopper said.

"And if there isn't any food, there should be at least fresh water in the cave." I added.

Luffy grinned as he pumped a fist into the air proudly and said, "Awesome! Another adventure! Let's go for it!" And with that, he ran for the cave.

"Wait up Luffy!" Usopp groaned as he ran after him.

"Is he _always_ like this?" I asked.

"Pretty much…" Nami shrugged. "There's not a dull day when it comes to Luffy."

I laughed as I said, "Well, I guess that's a good thing." I then walked with her and Chopper after Luffy and Usopp towards the cave.

* * *

**(Cue Theme Anything Goes by Maki Ohguro)**

**(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3 Life goes on, Anything Goes, Coming up OOO)** Kurogasa and Koji are seen falling from the sky as the Core Medals scatter across the sky. As Kurogasa lands on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hat crew, look at him suspiciously before smiling and helping him up.

**(Instrumental)** As the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals fall into his hand, Kurogasa inserts them into the OOO Driver and slides the O Scanner across them, transforming into Kamen Rider OOO as the title logo appears.

**(Iranai motanai yume mo minai FUREE na joutai sore me ii kedo [Kokkara hajimaru The show we're waiting for Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3])** Luffy holds up the orbs as it glows, making the logo disappear as we suddenly see him, Kurogasa, and Nami running across the island as they battle a swarm of Trash Yummies and Navy soldiers.  
**(Unmei wa kimi hottokanai kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai [Michi naru tenkai Give me energy Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3])** Usopp and Chopper freak out seeing the many Trash Yummies and Navy Soldiers, but Zoro and Sanji charged at the Yummies and Navy soldiers with Robin and Franky following them from behind.

**(Dai~jo~bu ashita wa itsudatte Blank)** Looking up, Kurogasa and Luffy see the Greeed standing on a cliff above them, staring down menacingly at them.  
**(Jibun no kachi wa jibun de ki~me~ru mono sa~ [OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!])** Grabbing his Core Medals, Kurogasa slides them into the Driver, bringing the Scanner across them as he shouts, "HENSHIN!" As the OOO chant goes on, we see Kurogasa quickly change from TaToBa to GataKiriBa, RaToraTah, SaGoZo, TaJaDor, ShaUTa, PuToTyra, BuraKaWani, TaMaShii, and then Super TaToBa.

**(Anything Goes! Sono kokoro ga~ atsuku naru mono~)** Luffy stretches his whole body up while OOO in TaToBa form jumps up with the Batta legs and both try to land a blow on the Greeed, only for the latter to dodge.  
**(Mi~tasareru mono wo sagashite)** Popora appears and distracts the Greeed when they get shot by Koji with the Birth Buster before turning into Kamen Rider Birth.  
**(Life goes on! Honki dashite tatakau no naru)** All of a sudden, the entire battle stops as the Straw Hat crew, Popora, OOO, and Birth turn towards the Evil Guardian golem statue, going on a rampage.  
**(Makeru ki shinai hazu!)** OOO turns into Super TaToBa as Birth transforms into Birthday Form as they, Luffy, and the rest of the crew attack the Evil Guardian, causing a huge flash of light. When it fades the Straw Hats plus Kurogasa and Koji are back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, looking into the sunset as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Greeed, Smoker, and the Strongest Combo

When we got to the cave, it was actually kinda bright. There was enough light from outside to shine in the darkness. There were a few stalactites and stalagmites here and there. Plus, it was very large and there were a few moss patches here and there. "Oh wow, look at all these moss patches!" Chopper exclaimed as he went to take some. "These could be good for some medicinal experiments I can do!"

"Hmmm… These stalactites and stalagmites are glowing." Nami said with a smirk. "Maybe they're worth something."

"Just because they glow doesn't mean, it's rich and valuable right at the get–go." I raised an eyebrow.

Nami waved her hand dismissively and said, "I'm sure they have some value."

"Hey guys! I found something!" Luffy's voice echoed in the cave.

We all rushed over to Luffy as he stood in the middle of the cave. "What is it, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I found these two colorful coins!" Luffy said, showing them. Wait, colorful coins? I took a closer look and saw that they were the Kamikiri and Raion Core Medals!

"Those are my Core Medals!" I exclaimed.

"Ehhhhh?!" The pirates asked as I rushed over and grabbed the Medals from Luffy.

"Yeah! These are more of the Core Medals!" I explained. "I can switch them out with the three I have already to change form."

"Really? Cool!" Luffy grinned.

"Those Core Medals don't belong to you." A voice said. My eyes widened in horror at the voice. It can't be…!

The five of us turned towards the way we came into the cave and there approaching us were the Greeed from the OOO TV show. "They're here… The Greeed…"

"That's the Greeed?" Nami asked.

"AHHHHHHHHH! They're scary!" Usopp and Chopper freaked out, hugging each other.

Luffy cracked his knuckles as he said, "Heh, heh, they look like they'll be fun to fight."

"No Luffy! You can't fight them! You're not strong enough!" I denied, getting in front of the crew to protect them.

Uva then stepped forward as he said, "And _you_ believe you are, boy?" That was when he noticed the OOO Driver on my waist. "Impossible… OOO?"

I didn't answer them as I took the three Medals I have and slotted them in their respective places and tilted the driver before taking the Scanner and scanned them. "Henshin!"

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!**

The holograms of the Core Medals flew about me as I transformed into my armor, immediately dropping into a combat then chuckled condescendingly as she said, "Oh, look! The new little OOO wants to protect his friends! How cute!"

"Bash OOO! Bash OOO!" Gamel chanted, jumping up and down.

Kazari stepped up and said, "Eh, why should we waste our time and energy? He clearly lacks the experience and full grasp of his power. Let's just bring out a Yummy to deal with him and bring back the Core Medals he has."

"Che… I'll make the Yummy this time since yours failed." Uva grunted.

"Oh really… You think you can do better?" Kazari asked.

Uva chuckled confidently as he said, "I know I can." His eyes then looked past me towards the crew before he gave an approving grunt. "You'll do…" he said, pointing to… to Nami!?

"W–What?!" Nami stuttered. The next thing that happened was that Uva took out a Kuwagata Cell Medal and threw it straight at her head. Before I could do anything, a coin slot appeared in the middle of her head as the Cell Medal slid into the slot.

"What the–!" Usopp freaked out.

"What was that?!" Chopper demanded.

At that point, Nami's eye widened, as she felt something strange happening to her. "Wh–What's happening to me?" She got out, as she clutched her chest and staggered backwards.

"Nami!" I cried out worriedly.

Angrily, Luffy then leapt in front of me as he shouted, "You jerks! I'll make you pay for what you did to my friend! GUM–GUM PISTOL!" He then unleashed his trademark punch straight towards Uva.

"Che…" Uva scoffed as he was able to stop his punch with one hand.

"Eh?" Luffy got out in disbelief as Uva caught his fist. Uva then grabbed Luffy and swung him by his extended arm, slamming him into the cave wall.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper cried out.

"AHHH!" Nami yelled as her body glowed green before out of her popped the grayish mummy–like body of a non–fully evolved Yummy.

"Darn it…" I gritted.

"GAHHHH! What's that?!" Usopp freaked out.

"It's a Yummy, like the one I fought earlier," I explained. "But this one hasn't fully evolved. It's going to seek out the source of Nami's desire."

"I think I got a pretty good idea of what it is!" Chopper said.

Usopp groaned as he said, "Treasure."

Just then, the Yummy, stumbling about, looked to the big bag of Cell Medals we had. "Treasure…"

"And I think it just found it…"

"No you don't!" I shouted as I charged for the Yummy, with the Tora Claws folded out.

"That's my line." Uva said, before taking out a few more Cell Medals and threw them up in the air before breaking them into tiny pieces.

The little pieces hit the ground and from each piece, gray bandages unfurled and coiled around themselves. It was gray and messy, but then the coils began forming limbs and bodies that were struggling to stand up. Gray dust erupted from the shards and filled in the gaps. Soon, we got humanoid figures wrapped in bandages like a Yummy. These were the Trash Yummies, Yummies similar to one who hasn't fully evolved, but were identifiable as different due to the deep–sea diver like glass circle in the middle of their face. Like zombies, they began to waddle towards us, moaning and groaning. And the worst part is, they are about twenty of them. Two of them got in front of me to protect the incomplete Yummy as it went to devour the Cell Medals we collected.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Zombies!" Chopper freaked out.

"And that thing's going after those silver coins!" Usopp cried out.

"Of all the things to get in the way, it just had to be these Trash Yummies." I growled.

As Nami was still recovering from birthing the Yummy, Luffy, having gotten up after Uva's attack came rushing back to try and help me against the Yummies. "GUM–GUM HAMMER!"

Uva looked to his left as he heard Luffy yell and saw him spinning his right forearm rapidly. "Ho~? What's this?" Just then, Luffy leapt up and slammed his fist down into Uva, knocking him back. "Gah!" Uva roared, as his back hit against the cave wall.

"Whew… that's strong." Kazari whistled.

Luffy smirked as he said, "Yeah, that's why you shouldn't underestimate me! You're looking at the next King of the Pirates!"

"Ara~ Aren't _you_ the bold one?" Mezool cooed.

"Yare, yare, what a bore these people make. Let's get out of here and let the Yummy do the job." Kazari sighed.

Gamel then clapped excitedly as he said, "Yummy! Yummy!"

Mezool chuckled as she said, "Yes, Gamel, dear."

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he tried to run after the Greeed but the Trash Yummies got in his way.

"You'll pay for punching me later on…" Uva growled before getting off the cave wall and leaving.

"Ahhhhhh! That thing ate all the coins!" Chopper yelled.

I looked back with a look of disbelief as I saw the main Yummy devour the last of the Cell Medals. "Bakana!"

Just then, the Yummy began to mutate. This one took on the appearance of a green rhinoceros beetle–like humanoid. It had silvery–white wings and armored fists like boxing gloves.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp and Chopper freaked out.

"W–What is that?" Nami stuttered.

I grunted as I said, "That's the Yummy that was born out of your desire for treasure."

"I–I… created that?"

The Yummy growled at us as I said, "Not intentionally… rather, it fed off of your desire and used it as food to make itself grow and mature."

"RAAAAAAARGH!" The Yummy yelled before it charged at me.

"Alright, let's dance ugly!" I shouted, extending the Tora Claws as I charged towards it. Both of us charged forward and I swung my Tora Claws at the Yummy, only to fail and the Rhino Beetle Yummy rammed me with its horn, sending me flying back to the cave wall. When the Yummy then charged at me, though, Usopp shot a few bullets at it, causing it to stop. Not out of damage, but rather due to finding it distracting.

"C–C'mon, you insect f–freak! I–I'm not afraid of you!" Usopp stuttered as his legs were shaking really bad.

"Usopp, don't! That thing will kill you!" I shouted as I tried to get up.

"GUM–GUM GATLING!" Luffy yelled as his rubber arms stretched and did a series of flurry punches at the Trash Yummies in the area. "Kurogasa, I'll handle these little guys! You handle the big Yummy!" Luffy shouted as he took them down.

"R–Right." I said, before turning to Nami. "Nami, I need your help. The Yummy will do anything to get the Core Medals. I need you to be my Medal handler."

Nami looked to me in confusion before hesitantly nodding, "Uh–um… R–Right! Okay!"

"Okay, here. Take these two Core Medals!" I said, making the OOO Driver horizontal again and took out the Tora Medal. I then threw the Tora and Raion Medals at Nami to which she caught. I then slotted the Kamikiri medal in the new slot, titled the Driver and scanned them.

**TAKA!**

**KAMIKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

Once again, the holographic medals began orbiting around me as my torso and arms changed. The tiger symbol in the middle was switched to that of a praying mantis as the yellow parts of my armor changed into a different shade of green than the armor on my legs. I also now carried to mantis like swords in my hands. "HEE–YAH!"

"What the–!" Nami said stunned.

"Whoa… neat!" Luffy grinned.

The Yummy growled angrily at me as it charged towards me. "AHHHH!" I shouted as I charged towards it as well. Dodging one of its heavy fists, I managed to get in a powerful slash across its chest, though the damage done was minimal due to its heavy armoring. But it didn't stop there, I kept slashing at the Rhino Beetle Yummy all over its body and more Cell Medals kept dropping by the minute. However, for as many Cell Medals as it was releasing, it was still hanging tough.

Chopper looked to the others and said, "We need to find some way to help Kurogasa fight that Yummy!"

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Usopp wondered.

"Dang it, this is gonna be tough!" I gritted, before an idea got me. Thinking quickly, I put the OOO Driver sideways again and took out the Taka Medal. "Nami, switch this one with the Raion Medal!" I said throwing the Taka Medal.

"Right!" Nami shouted as she caught the red Medal and threw me back the yellow Medal.

I caught it and slotted the Medal in before tilting the Driver and scanning the Medals.

**RAION!**

**KAMIKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

Holographic Medals orbited around me again and changed my head. I know had blue lenses and my helmet was designed as a golden yellow lion's head, complete with a mane that looked like the corona of the sun.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as the gem on my helmet shined brightly and emitted a very bright light, blinding the Yummy. Of course, the crew had to cover their eyes too.

However, as he averted his eyes, Luffy caught sight of something far off in the distance. "Hey guys, you see that thing down there?"

"_What_ thing?! I can't _see_ a thing!" Nami shouted.

"It's too bright!" Chopper cried out.

Luffy pointed down the cave and said, "That sword in the stone thingy!"

Usopp looked down as I took advantage of the Yummy's temporary blindness and began to attack it. "I–I… I think I see… something…"

"W–What is it?" Chopper asked.

Nami looked and said, "I… I think it might be a sword like Luffy said!"

"I'm gonna go get it!" Luffy said, before running off to get it. Wait a minute… what sword? There's no sword here in this cave other than the mantis swords I'm using. Unless…

"RAGH!" The Yummy shouted as it gave me one heck of a left cross across my face, taking advantage of my distraction. I flew back before I landed on my back and the light faded too.

"Hey! It really _is_ a sword!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

Pushing myself up, I turned my head in the direction of Luffy's voice and my eyes widened under my helmet. It _was_ what I thought it was. And it's life sized too! "The Medajalibur… Luffy, throw me the sword! It's my sword!"

"Huh? It is?"

"Yeah! Throw it here!"

"Okay then! Here ya go!" Luffy said, before taking it out of the stone, throwing it, and I caught it.

The sword was a mainly black sword with some blue lines on, a silver blade, and a coin slot where three Cell Medals could be loaded where they would fall into the three coin holes in the blade. "Alright! Time to do some _real_ damage!" I shouted before charging at the Yummy again.

With the new power of the Medajalibur, I was finally able to make a dent on the Yummy, causing more Cell Medals to come flying off its body with every slash.

"Yeah! Go, Kurogasa!" Luffy cheered.

"You can do it!" Chopper yelled happily.

Deciding to finish this, I looked to Nami and shouted, "Nami, toss me three Cell Medals!"

"Right!" Nami nodded. Looking around on the ground, Nami picked up three Cell Medals and threw them to me. "Catch!"

I caught them and slid them into the coin slot on the Medajalibur before pushing the lever and the three Cell Medals slid down inside showing them in a window. "Time to end this." Grabbing the OOO Scanner, I slid it along the three Cell Medals.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

The Medajalibur began charging the Cell Medals inside, causing a shining aura to glow from it. I looked at the Yummy and drew my arm back before swinging. "SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My attack unleashed a slash of pure power cutting through the air, the Yummy, and even the cave walls behind it. A line of white energy split everything in front of me at a diagonal angle. As the line was set, everything slid down the angle with a loud grinding noise. The Yummy and the cave walls were both were cut cleanly by the strike. The Yummy's head, and solid arm slid along with the majority of the cave wall.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Luffy and Nami gawked.

"AHHHHHHHHH! He cut through everything!" Usopp and Chopper freaked out as their eyes bulged out long, their jaws opening with sharp teeth and their tongues stuck out. I practically cut through the very fabric of space and it was freakin' cool!

However, soon after, the sections stopped sliding. The sections of Yummy and the cave walls were hanging in their limbo, before the cave walls suddenly corrected itself and reconnected being one big cave wall again. The Yummy on the other hand wasn't lucky when it…

*BOOOOOOOOOOM!*

…exploded.

As it exploded, just like with the other Yummy, there was a rain of Cell Medals. "Phew… glad that guy's been dealt with." I went back to civilian form and when I turned around, the crew gawked at me. "What?"

"K–Kurogasa…" Nami stammered out. "That–That was… I–Incredible!"

"Aw shucks, it was nothing really." I said bashfully. "Even though doing that personally was amazing…" I muttered to myself.

Luffy grinned as he then punched me on the shoulder and said, "Man, you were awesome, Kurogasa! We _definitely_ could use you in our crew!"

"Ite!" I cringed a bit as I had a stunned grin on my face. "Well, let's not jump the gun just yet. But I'm glad I could help out."

Luffy continued to grin as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Nonsense! You'd make a _great_ addition, don't you agree, guys?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Sure why not?" Usopp shrugged with a grin.

Nami was quiet for a few moments, eyeing me before nodding as she said, "I agree. The powers he gets from these Medals make him a treasured find!"

"Oh, you guys…" I smiled sheepishly with a sweat drop. That was when the orb that Luffy had, suddenly glowed from his pocket. Luffy took the orb curiously out of his pocket and once again we were overcome by that bright light before we could finally see again.

When the light faded, we saw flashbacks of Luffy meeting Usopp, Chopper, and Nami.

* * *

_"Well, good luck guys, I'm sure we'll meet again someday," Usopp said on the beach. _

_Confused, Luffy asked, "Huh? But why?" _

_"Ugh, you have no manners at all…" Usopp replied, exasperated. "As I said, we're both pirates. We'll meet again on the ocean someday, I mean–" _

_"What are you babbling about?" Zoro asked, leaning against the railing of their ship. "Just get on." _

_"Eh?" _

_Luffy looked to him said, somewhat sadly, "Come on, we're friends now."_

* * *

_Standing on top of an overturned ship, Luffy said angrily, "Nami… you are… my friend!" _

_Sniffling, Nami wiped a few tears from her eyes before nodding as she said, "Right…"_

* * *

_Chopper looked to Luffy angrily in the snow and said, "No, I don't have any _human_ friends! I'm a monster! I'm not like you! And I'm _not_ your friend!" Then, smiling, he then said, "But… come again, and–" _

_He was cut off by Luffy who said, "Shut up! LET'S GO!"_

* * *

_Huh… so that's how Luffy got them to join the crew. However, all of that stopped when it suddenly changed to something serious. There in the flashback, I saw OOO battling against the Greeed with… Ankh at OOO's side?! Well, he _was_ faithful to the First OOO and all, other than that, what the heck's going on?! Why is it showing me all this?_

_"What does this mean?" I wondered. "Why is it showing me this?"_

* * *

Soon after, the light faded away.

"Hey! What the heck was _that_?" Usopp wondered.

"Amazing! That was me!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yeah. Sure brings back memories!" Luffy grinned.

Nami then said, "It was showing memories of how we met, but… Kurogasa, who was that bird creature with you?"

"H–Huh?!" I said startled. "You _saw_ that?!"

Nami nodded as she said, "Yeah, we all saw it. That bird thingy… Was that another Greeed?"

I was a silent for a bit before saying, "Yeah… that was another Greeed. His name was Ankh."

"Ankh?" Usopp asked, rather confused. "Who is he? And why wasn't he with the others?"

"Well…" I began. "While it's true that the other Greeed rebelled against the King who was the First OOO, Ankh was the only Greeed that stayed faithful to the King, but even _he_ was betrayed in the end."

Chopper gasped in shock. "B–But why? Why did the King betray Ankh if he was his ally?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like a very nice thing to do to one of your crew!"

"As I said before, the King was a greedy bastard and he'd do anything necessary to achieve godhood. But as I also said, he failed and he turned to stone."

Nami then, scratching her head, said, "But then what happened to this Ankh after they were all sealed? How come we haven't seen him?"

Come to think of it. What _did_ happen to Ankh other than what I know in the series?

"Actually… I don't know." I said. And I was telling the truth too. If the other Greeed were around, Ankh should be around too, but… I don't see disembodied bird arm anywhere anyways.

There was silence for a little before Luffy with a grin said, "Ah well, no worries! One less of those guys to worry about."

"Y–Yeah, you're right." I nodded.

*GURGLE!*

All of us looked down at our stomachs and groaned, realizing that we _still_ haven't eaten anything yet, let alone find any food…

"IIIIIIIIIII NEEEEEEEEEEEED FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy yelled in sorrow as he dropped to his knees, yelling to the roof of the cave.

*WHACK!*

"OW!"

"We won't find any food if you keep complaining like that!" Nami snapped.

_'If only I had access to Candroids like Eiji, then I could easily find us some food.'_ I thought to myself. "Maybe we can find some food at the other end of the cave."

"I guess…" Usopp sighed.

"Hold on, before we do that, I gotta ask. Where did you find that orb thing anyway Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy stood up then as he grabbed the orb and said, "I found it in the ocean while I was fishing, right before that island popped up."

"While fishing?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat huh? It's a mystery jewel!" Luffy grinned.

"You sure know how to be random." Nami said. "Oh well, give it here."

"Huh?"

"It could have some kind of history. It could also be valuable– come on!"

"No way! This was given to _me_!" Luffy denied.

"Given? But you said you found it."

"Uh… well that's what it _seemed_ anyway."

"I don't care! Just hand it over!"

"No!"

"Uh guys… shouldn't we be looking for food?" I interrupted.

"WHO ASKED YOU!?" The two shouted before going back to arguing over the orb.

Groaning, I facepalmed and said, "Guys, this is getting us nowhere! What's the point of arguing over that orb if we wind up starving to death!?" The two stopped arguing at that before looking back at me. At least they finally shut up. "Look, once we find food, then you two can go at each other's throats. Deal?"

Luffy seemed to change disposition quickly, grinning with a thumbs–up as he said, "Sounds good to me! Can't win an argument on an empty stomach!"

Nami sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. Let's just get out of this cave. I'm done here."

"Yeah! And after food, we gotta find Zoro and the others!" Chopper said.

Usopp nodded in agreement. "That's right! The only way we're getting off this island is together as a crew! Now let's get on out there!"

"Only problem is… where's the exit?" I wondered. We all looked around and noticed that during the fighting… the exit got blocked…

Nami sighed as she said, "Great, now we got try and find which passageway leads out of here. That's just great."

"What?! We're stuck here?!" Usopp freaked out.

"We're gonna diiiiiiiiie!" Chopper cried out.

"Will you two knock it off already?!" I yelled.

*BOP!* *BOP!*

"OWWW!" They both shouted as Nami bopped them both on the head.

"Quit complaining! We'll find a way, we just need to look!" Nami shouted at them. And as if on cue, the orb suddenly blinked slowly for some reason. "Hey, Luffy, that orb is glowing!" She declared, pointing to it.

Smirking, Luffy said, "Oh yeah! Something weird is gonna happen!"

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna know!" Usopp panicked.

…But it didn't do anything. It just kept blinking.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"What's up with the orb?" Luffy asked as he moved it around. When he moved it to the right, it blinked a little bit faster.

I moved closer to examine it. "What do you think it's doing?"

"I don't know." Luffy shrugged, when he stepped forward a bit in the direction the orb was blinking a little faster, the light from the orb blinked at a faster rate.

"Hmmm…" I pondered thinking about it before I had an idea. "Luffy, move the orb to the left. I need to see something." I said.

"Sure, okay." Luffy said as he moved the orb and this time the orb blinked slower.

"Now move it back to the same place."

He did that, and the orb blinked faster.

"Hmmm… Looks like there is something in this spot that the orb is reacting to." I hypothesized.

"Really? What is it?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I think the orb is somehow acting like a compass."

"A compass, eh?" Nami asked curiously. "Let me take a look."

"No way!" Luffy denied stubbornly.

"Luffy, just give it to her. She's your navigator and I'd rather trust her with the orb than you. No offense." I grumbled irritably.

Luffy jawdropped at first before grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, that does make sense."

"Just give it here!" Nami growled before swiping it from Luffy.

"Is your captain always this big of an airhead?" I asked Usopp.

Usopp sighed as he nodded in defeat. "More or less…"

"I thought so…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop as I saw Nami examining the orb.

She had taken out her compass and after orienting herself in the direction the orb was going said, "Alright, since north is to my left, this orb is radiating more east, it goes."

"Lead the way then Nami." I said.

Nami took the orb into her hand and continued to walk forward, going straight east. We followed her as the blinking continued to get stronger with each step. "We must be getting close to something. The blinking just keeps getting more powerful."

We continued to walk forward until we found what appeared to be a floating energy orb of sorts and the orb was blinking at its fastest and strongest.

"This must be what the orb was reacting to!" Chopper exclaimed.

Then all of a sudden, I could feel the Cell Medals in the bag begin to vibrate, like they were reacting to it.

"Hey, what's up with the bag?" Luffy wondered.

"How should _I_ know?" I asked back as I took the bag and… a few Cell Medals came out and was absorbed into the orb? "What the–!?" Finally, once enough Cell Medals were absorbed into the orb, the energy orb then unleashed a huge explosion of light. When the light faded, we saw that the rock face had been completely blown away, revealing a way out.

"WHOA!" We all exclaimed.

Cautiously, we stepped out through the hole in the cave and found this new part of the island, a green area whose most striking feature was a rather large skeleton of what appeared to be some kind of dinosaur.

"Whew… now _this_ is what I call a view." I whistled.

Luffy got a huge grin, as did Chopper. The two then shouted, "I WANNA RIDE THE DINOSAUR!" They then began running towards the skeleton, hoping to play on it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Nami said, as she somehow caught the two and dragged them back to us.

"You _do_ realize that they're all just bones right?" I asked.

Luffy grunted as he said, "Yeah, we know! But it would have been a lot of fun, still!"

"Hey, look over there!" Usopp cried out, as he pointed at something from afar. We squinted our eyes and what he saw was… fruits! Meaning…!

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy cheered. He then rushed over to the tree and, using his elastic arms, began to rip down fruit after fruit after fruit.

Nami, giggling, said, "Well, for once, it looks like Luffy's obsession with food comes in handy."

"Yeah, finally we can eat something." I agreed as the rest of us went over to the tree to join Luffy.

When we got to Luffy, he began passing out the fruits to us while he began to chow down on all of his. Sitting down beneath the tree, I then looked to the four pirates with me and asked, "So, I'm curious, guys… What is this big treasure you guys are looking for?"

"We're looking for One Piece!" Luffy grinned happily.

"One Piece?" I asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

Nami looked to me and explained, "One Piece is the ultimate treasure of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. According to the rumors, he amassed a treasure greater than any other known in history. But the thing is, his entire treasure trove was converted into One Piece. Literally, one object that is greater than any collection of treasure known to man."

"Wow… really? It's that valuable?" I asked.

Usopp nodded, eating an orange as he replied, "Oh yeah, it's that valuable. No one knows what it looks like, but they know it's worth more than any other treasure."

"Gol D. Roger… huh?" I murmured. But then I had this sudden jolt of pain in my head, giving me a headache. "Gh!" I cringed, holding my head with one hand.

"Kurogasa?" Nami asked in concern, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Y–Yeah, I'm fine…" I said, shaking my head, to fight off the pain. "That's weird… that never happened before…"

Chopper looked at me strangely as he said, "You sure you're alright? I can check you to make sure you're okay."

"No it's okay. I'm alright." I smiled assuringly.

Luffy then said, swallowing his fruit, "Well, if you think you're okay, that's good enough for me."

"Yeah, alright." I nodded. Still… what was that just now? When I mentioned Gol D. Roger, I had this sudden jolt of pain in my head. Ah, well. Whatever it is, it's probably nothing.

* * *

_Inside their hideout, the Greeed sat, discussing their next plan. "So, my compatriots," Giru said, "Tell me what you've learned about the new OOO."_

_"Che… he's as green as grass." Uva scoffed. "That guy isn't a threat to us."_

_Kazari then said, chuckling, "Oh really? Well, clearly he has some skill, given how I would assume your Yummy was defeated since it hasn't come back yet."_

_"If so, then that's just pure luck." Uva retorted._

_Mezool scoffed about them both as she said, "Don't underestimate him. That's what got us sealed away by the first OOO… Him and that stupid guardian…"_

_"Beat OOO! Beat Guardian!" Gamel chanted._

_"Calm yourself, Gamel," Giru said calmingly. "All will be dealt with in due time. One problem at a time. First, OOO…" Pacing around, he said, "We must eliminate him before he becomes as big a threat as the first one."_

_"And how do we do _that_ exactly?" Uva grunted._

_Giru chuckled. "We end his desire… And we'll start by eliminating his friends…"_

_"Ooooh, I like that plan." Mezool cooed._

_Kazari chuckled. "It's malicious and cruel… I'm in."_

_"Gamel in too!" Gamel said._

_Uva shrugged as he said, "Very well… If it gets us what we want, let's do it."_

_"Excellent…" Giru chuckled evilly._

* * *

After we all had our fill, we continued our journey of finding the rest of the crew. Usopp was charge of carrying the bag of extra fruit we had leftover while I was in charge of the bag of Cell Medals. Looking to Nami, I then asked, "Alright, Miss Navigator, where do we go from here?"

"Hmmm… let's see…" Nami said, as she pointed the orb in a direction, but the orb was only blinking slowly. "I'm not getting anything right now."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find _something_ if we keep walking." Usopp said.

Just then, we started moving towards the large lake in the middle of the area. As we got closer, the orb started to blink more. "Heh… Looks like there's something close by."

"And we just gotta find it." I said.

We continued walking until we saw another small energy orb that was between two small tree stubs.

"You guys see anything?" Luffy asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing… It stops at the edge of the lake."

"So what now?" Usopp asked.

"Hmmm…" I said, thinking about it. "Well, the orb started eating Cell Medals when we came close to that first energy orb before it blasted the rocks away…"

Chopper looked up at me before going into the bag and pulled out a few Cell Medals. "You think we should try doing it again? See if it works again?"

"It's worth a shot. Go for it." I gestured.

Nodding, Chopper brought the Cell Medals closer to the orb. "Whoa…" He said as he approached, "They're starting to vibrate…"

Usopp said, "Well, the good news is that means _something_ is going to happen."

Then… the orb sucked them up.

"There we go!" Luffy grinned.

…

…

…but nothing happened.

"Huh!?" Nami shouted angrily. "That's it!? All it did was ate those Cell Medals!"

"Yeah, and nothing happened." I said confused.

"Hmm…" Luffy said, thinking about it. "Maybe it needs to eat more 'cause it's really hungry."

I flinched slightly at that. "Maybe, but… I don't want to waste too many Cell Medals. I might need those when we run into another Yummy."

"Still… you can tell from all that Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"He has no idea what he's talking about." Nami deadpanned.

"_Sure_ I do!" Luffy said. "Whenever _I'm_ hungry, I get less powerful too!"

"You really need to let it go Luffy…" Usopp sighed.

Sighing, I nodded as I said, "Well… Maybe Luffy is right. I mean, the worst that could go wrong is nothing happens." Hesitantly, I reached into the bag and pulled out a few more Cell Medals, feeding them to the orb. It took the Cell Medals and I kept feeding it and feeding it until we only had about 1/3 of Cell Medals left and _that's_ when the orb glowed really bright.

"Of course, we got the gluttonous orb." I groaned with a deadpan face as the orb glowed brightly. When the light faded, the ground beneath our feet began to shake slightly.

"U–Uh, what was that?" Chopper asked worriedly.

Just then, out of the lake, a long row of boulders extended upwards from beneath the surface of water, almost like a staircase. Luffy grinned and said, "See? I _told_ you it was hungry…"

"Wow…" I said in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but… that was actually good thinking Luffy." Nami admitted hesitantly.

Luffy scratched underneath his nose and said, "Heh, heh… Thanks. Now, let's see where these steps go!"

"Right." I nodded.

So with that, the Straw Hat crew and I went down the boulder steps that led to the other side of the lake. When we got there, Nami's eyes turned into dollar signs as she said, "I smell treasure!"

Chopper said, "Nami, remember, we're trying to find Zoro and the others."

Smirking, Nami waved her hand dismissively as she said, "Relax, we'll find them! After all, as they say, 'where there're pirates, there's treasure.'"

"Talk about having a one–track mind…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

Nami glared at me as she said, "Shut up! What's the big deal!? We're pirates! We look for treasure."

"Yeah, but do you have to be _that_ obsessive with treasure?"

Nami eyed me evilly as she said, "If you value your 'jewels,' I'd recommend you stop asking about my treasure obsession."

I squeaked a bit, knowing what she meant by that. "O–Ok…"

"Smart." Nami grinned as we continued walking.

Usopp groaned and facepalmed. "Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a long trip?"

"Don't ask _me_…" I said. Still, that Nami… she's got the classical tsundere personality. Oh joy…

As we walked along, though, I looked in the distance and noticed something. "Hey, guys… I think I see people in the distance."

"Navy guys?" Luffy asked.

"Can't tell. They're too small to see from _this_ distance." I said, squinting my eyes further.

Cautiously, Nami asked, "How many are there?" As she asked, her and the others immediately started going to their weapons.

"Just two people."

"Two people?" Luffy asked before getting excited. "Maybe it's members of the crew!"

"Maybe. I mean, they're not wearing anything Navy like."

"Really?" Usopp asked, surprised. "Well… What _do _they look like?"

"Well…" I said, squinting again. "One of them is a guy with a Hawaiian shirt on and the other is a lady in purple."

"It's Robin and Franky!" Luffy cheered before he dashed off.

"Luffy, wait!" Usopp cried out, before running after him.

We all immediately ran after Luffy as well. And indeed, they were two of the people I had seen on Luffy's ship. "Well, well, looks like we finally found some of the crew." the female Robin said with a small smile.

"Guys!" Franky sobbed, starting to tear up a bit before he covered his face with his big arm. "I wasn't worried at all… Not at _all_!"

Luffy grinned as he said, "We missed you, too, Franky. We've been looking all over the island for you two and the others!"

"Speaking of which, where are Zoro and Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Huh? You mean they weren't with _you_?" Franky asked after calming himself down.

"Don't tell me it's just the two of _them_…" Usopp feared.

"That would be bad…" Nami frowned.

"What? What?" I asked, looking at the crew. "Am I missing something here?"

Chopper giggled nervously as he said, "Let's just say Zoro and Sanji don't get along… at all… like in no way, shape, or form…"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, you have _no_ idea." Nami emphasized.

"I'll… take your word for it." I said.

Just then, the orb suddenly glowed brightly and blinded everyone in sight.

* * *

_Robin sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny in a beach chair and asked, coolly, "How about letting me join you?"_

_"WHAT?!" The crew asked shocked while Sanji had a heart in his eye._

_"I don't have a home. And I don't have a destination…" Robin said. "So this ship seems like the best place for me."_

_"Oh…" Luffy said. "Then I guess we don't have a choice. Sure."_

_"LUFFY!" The crew shouted angrily, but Sanji was all for it._

* * *

_"Oi, Franky, you're not wearing underwear again!" Sanji shouted as he ran by._

_"Oh, here you go!" Luffy shouted as he threw Franky a pair of underwear. "Now come on board, Franky!"_

_Chuckling, Franky said, "Don't get so cocky! You guys can't repair anything! I feel sorry for that ship with its lack of anyone who can take care of it. …Fine then, I'll help you out! I'll take this job! I'll be your shipwright! Franky the Shipwright! HAHA!"_

_Luffy and Chopper both cheered as Luffy declared, "HOORAY! A NEW CREW MEMBER!"_

* * *

_So that's how Franky and Robin joined the crew. Soon after that… another OOO vision appeared?! This one was of OOO in a three–way battle! He was battling against a silhouette of something that's humanoid and some kind of silhouette of something that's not human! If I had to guess, it would be some kind of huge animated golem!_

_What is going on here?!_

* * *

The light from the orb faded again, returning myself and the Straw Hats back to where we were on the island again. "Whoa…" I said as we all came around again.

"Was that… our memories?" Robin pondered.

"What was that? I just saw a SUPER version of me!" Franky said.

"Yeah, it must be this." Nami said pointing at the orb. "Luffy picked up yet _another_ weird thing."

"Weird? It's a mystery jewel!" Luffy grinned.

"But… what was that last vision we saw? None of us have seen that before." Robin said.

"I think I can explain that," I said, stepping forward. And so, as Franky and Robin looked to me, I was about to tell them the story of Kamen Rider OOO just as I had the others, until Luffy interrupted.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Luffy asked, pointing at something.

Looking in the direction Luffy was pointing, we all saw a gold pedestal encrusted in jewels. Sitting on it was a crystalline blue orb. And when we saw it, Nami's eyes lit up like she was in love. "What is it!? I bet it's treasure!"

"And there she goes…" Usopp and I deadpanned as Nami immediately ran for that pedestal.

Luffy ran after her as he said, "Cool! Another mystery jewel!"

"There _he_ goes too…" Usopp and I added.

"Fufufu… it's always lively when we're together." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, no kiddin'." Franky said. "Still, we better go after them."

Nodding, we went after them and approached the second mystery jewel. Circling around it, we refrained from getting too close for fear of accidentally making something bad happen if it was disturbed, though Luffy and Nami got dangerously close. "Hey, Robin, since you're our Archaeologist, what do you think it is?" Chopper asked.

"Hmm…" Robin said while observing it. "I'm not sure. Though it _is_ very interesting."

I looked to her as she observed it and said, "Can't you tell us _anything_ about it?"

"Well…" Robin said. All of a sudden, something small jumped up. I looked and saw that… it was that same rabbit creature! And it was about to whack its mallet at Nami's head!

"Nami, watch out!" I shouted as I ran towards her.

As the creature prepared to slam its mallet down on her head, I pushed her out of the way as it slammed its mallet down on the ground, causing dirt to come shooting into the air.

"Whoa, what the–!" Nami said stunned.

Luffy grinned as he said, "Hey, it's that thing Kurogasa and I saw before! I'm gonna catch it!"

Before he could do that though, the creature whacked Luffy on the head with its mallet hard, making him skid back a couple feet. Then the creature… got in front of pedestal?

Chopper watched the creature run to the pedestal intently. "What's it doing!?"

But it _didn't_ do anything. All it did was go to the pedestal. Then it turned around to face us and growled. Was it protecting it?

Hesitantly, I approached the creature, kneeling slightly as I slowly got nearer and said, "Hey there, little guy… It's okay… We don't want to hurt you… We're just lost and trying to find our friends…"

But the creature only growled louder. Then all of a sudden, Luffy's orb and the orb on the pedestal glowed brightly. "Hey! The two orbs are reacting to each other!" Usopp shouted, pointing from the orb on the pedestal to Luffy's and then back to the other orb.

Before anything else could happen, everything went white.

* * *

_The first that appeared was a kindly looking old man with a top hat, white beard, and round sunglasses, sitting on what appeared to be a throne. He smiled down at the creature they saw before everything went white again._

* * *

_It was one of those flashbacks we had. This one had a stormy night with Luffy had his head and hands in some kind of wooden board used for the guillotine. He had a smile on his face and laughed saying, "Well, guess I'm dead!" as a clown like pirate was about to cut his head off with his sword._

_Meanwhile, I saw a muscular light blue–green haired man, who had two cigars in his mouth. He wore a large thick white and blue jacket which he keeps open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket which surprisingly has the kanji "justice" written on the back of it. He carried a large jutte behind his back that's sword length and also wore brown leather gloves, blue jeans, with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. He looked a Luffy in disbelief as he said, "You laughed…"_

_Just then, a lightning bolt struck down, electrifying the blade of the executioner's sword. There was a huge explosion of light, making it impossible to see for a bit._

_When I could see, I first saw Luffy's hat on the ground, only to have him pick it up, place it back on his head, and grin. The executioner was on the ground, burnt to a crisp and the executioner's block had half of it blown up. "Looks like I'm alive after all!"_

_Luffy then looked to the other guy who had a motorcycle next to him of all things! I never knew there were motorcycles in this world! But anyways, the guy looked to Luffy and said, "So it's you, "Straw Hat" Luffy. I'm Smoker. A captain from the Navy Headquarters!" He then thrusts his arms and… turned into smoke before it shot towards Luffy?! "You'll _never_ reach the ocean!"_

* * *

We were once again returned to our reality just in time to see the pedestal orb begin to glow brightly. Just then, a smoky mist began to emanate from the pedestal, swirling around us before shooting into the sky, creating a foggy dome above us.

"Huh!? What!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Be careful!" Usopp shouted.

"AHHH! SCARY!" Chopper cried.

"What's happening?" Robin asked calmly.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this." I grimaced.

Just then, the smoke shot down to the ground in a column before turning into a person. The kanji on their back was Japanese for "justice." However, quickly, I realized that this man who appeared before us was none other than that guy Smoker from the last vision!

Turning towards us, he clenched his fist and said, "Just give it up…" before pulling out the sword slung across his back.

"Hey, it's that smoke guy!" Luffy grinned. "Great timing! Have you seen Zoro and Sanji?" He asked causally.

"You'll _never_ reach the ocean!" Smoker declared.

Not the kind of response we're looking for anyways… Anyhow, confused, I looked to Nami and asked, "Didn't you defeat this guy already?"

"Not exactly." Nami sighed. "That memory happened when we were just about to head for the Grand Line. The Navy were on our tail and we somehow managed to escape."

"So then how is he here?" I asked. "There weren't any other ships around when you guys found me. Could the orb have summoned him here?"

"GAH! Watch out! He's attacking!" Usopp shouted.

Suddenly, he sent blasts of hot steam out from his arms which we barely managed to dodge. When I rolled to my feet, I said, "Okay… If he wants to play hardball, then I will, too." Grabbing my Core Medals, I inserted them into the OOO Driver before grabbing the Scanner as it pulsed. Moving the Driver into the diagonal position, I then slid the OOO Scanner over it. "HENSHIN!"

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA–TO–BA! TATOBA! TA–TO–BA!**

The holographic medals swirled around me, encasing me in my armor. Once it was fully formed, I grabbed the Medajalibur and it brought it to bear. "Let's go, guys!" Looking to Robin and Franky, even though the former was calm, both of them were pretty shocked to see my transformation.

Luffy grinned to them and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Kurogasa can transform into something called Common Writer Oz!"

"It's Kamen Rider OOO!" I snapped.

Luffy still grinned. "What he said!" Turning to Smoker, he then cracked his knuckles and said, "This should be fun."

"How interesting…" Robin pondered with interest.

Usopp grabbed his slingshot, loaded it with a pellet, and said, "Let's see how he deals with Usopp the Sniper!"

"Alright then, let's see how he likes this! Strong Right!" Franky shouted when he thrusts his arm forward and… it shot out from a cable that's inside his arm?! Holy cow, he's a cyborg!

Smoker dodged the punch and then kicked it to the side before charging at Franky with his sword. However, his cyborg hand recoiled back immediately and blocked Smoker's long jutte from reaching him.

"GUM–GUM WHIP!" Luffy shouted as one of his legs stretched out and went around like a whip, hopping to trip Smoker.

But then Smoker then blasted the ground with a burst of smoke, propelling him into the air. Back flipping, he landed next to his sword, picking it up before making his next attack with a growl, charging towards Luffy.

He was about to swing when I got in the way and blocked it with my Medajalibur. "Sorry, buddy, but I ain't gonna let you harm my friend!" I said before knocking him then giving him a kick to the center of the chest. I then stuck the Medajalibur to the ground and the Tora claws unfolded before I charged at him.

Just then, though, more smoke emanated from the orb that slowly transformed into a large amount of Navy soldiers.

"AHHHHH! Navy Soldiers!" Usopp freaked out.

"How did they even get here?" Nami demanded.

"The orb," Robin explained. "It created them or summoned them here."

"Oh whatever! We'll take them out all the same!" Nami said, before putting the three parts of her staff together. "HI–YAH!" She shouted as she slammed her staff into one of them.

Nodding, I then said, "Well, the more the merrier. SEE–YAH!" I shouted as I ran towards them, slashing the Tora Claws at them. When I did, they turned to smoke and disappeared. At least that's a good thing.

A Navy Soldier then slashed me with his sword, making sparks fly and I stumbled, about to fall until… I felt someone catch me.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, tha–" I began, but when I turned my head, Robin was still a few feet away from me and...why does she have her arms crossed? I then looked down and saw… hands come out the ground?! What the heck?!

Robin, immediately realizing my confusion said, "It's the power of my Hana–Hana Fruit, like Luffy's Gum–Gum Fruit. Now, let's focus on the fight."

"Uh–Um… Right!" I said as I got back up, dodging a blow from another Navy soldier before retracting the Tora Claws and grabbing the Medajalibur.

"Nami, I need three Cell Medals!" I shouted.

"Right!" She shouted after tripping two more Navy soldiers. Reaching into the bag, she grabbed the Cell Medals and tossed them my way. "Catch!"

I noticed and caught them in the air. "Thanks!" I said, before slashing another Navy Soldier. I then slotted the three Cell Medals in the Medajalibur, pushed the lever so it goes in, and scanned them.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

"Huh?" Franky said confused.

"What is he going to do?" Robin wondered.

Luffy smirked as he said, "He's gonna take these guys down."

"Here I go!" I shouted as I charged towards a large swarm of Navy soldiers. With a swing from my Medajalibur, I cut the Navy soldiers and the fabric of space before the latter returned to normal and the Navy soldiers smoked into nothingness.

Robin blinked with wide eyes while one side of Franky's sunglasses tilted. "WHOA!" Franky finally shouted. "That was SUPER cool!"

"Hehe, thanks." I grinned.

Chopper took out what looked like a yellow jawbreaker. Eating it, his body began to change form. "Arm Point!" He shouted before changing. Incredibly, his body completely changed form! His upper body was now incredibly muscular, with his torso, biceps, and triceps being more human–like and buffed up and he head normal sized human legs. His hands were still hooves. Lastly, his face became serious–like.

"Whoa!" I gawked. "Since when can he do _that_?!"

Chopper nodded as he said, "It's my power! Like Luffy and Robin's!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep! The Human–Human Fruit is what I ate!" Chopper said. "Plus with the Rumble Ball I ate just now, I can alter my transformations for three minutes!" He explained before punching a group of Navy soldiers and sent them flying before they turned to smoke.

Just then, I groaned as I felt a slash across my back as sparks went flying off it. Smoker had snuck up behind me and slashed me. "Hey! Don't go sneaking up on me like that!" I shouted before going after him and battled him.

Meanwhile Nami separated her staff into three segments again. "Heat Ball! Cool Ball!" She shouted before shaking two of the pieces by twirling them. What came out of them were red and blue bubbles and strangely enough, they formed into a mini cloud and after that she said, "Thunder Ball!" and she twirled the third one and a yellow bubble came out. It went into the cloud and the cloud went black. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

Just then, lightning bolts shot down from the sky, shocking several of the soldiers.

She can control the weather?! Well screw the Pokémon that can use Rain Dance or Sunny Day! Nami can do that with her weapon!

However, once again, my distraction by the crew's powers nearly cost me as Smoker nearly took my head with a swing of his sword. "Whoa!" I shouted dodging it. "Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" I snapped before kicking him again, only this time, he turned to smoke when I did. Crap, he's getting serious now.

"HAAA!" Smoker shouted as he leapt down from above me, slashing his blade across my chest. sparks flying off as I fell backwards.

_'Man,'_ I thought, _'He is as tough as the Straw Hats say he is… Maybe I need to switch Medals…'_ As I thought about it, though, I then thought, _'I could try that, but…'_

"There's no end to these guys!" Usopp gritted as he shot a pellet at a soldier and we were all now back–to–back. What can we do? Wait, smoke is kinda like fog so maybe… "Nami, switch my Taka Medal with my Raion Medal!" I said.

Nami barely dodged a sword slash from a Navy guy before slamming her staff into him. "The Raion Medal!?" She shouted back before looking into the bag, Usopp and Franky covering her. "Ah ha! Here it is!"

I then tilted the OOO Driver to parallel and took out the Taka Medal. "Catch!" I shouted, throwing it to her.

She caught the Medal and tossed me the Raion Medal in exchange, slipping the Taka Medal back into the bag. "Go for it!"

"Right!" I said before slotting in the Medal. After tilting it, I took the OOO Scanner and scanned them.

**RAION!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

The holographic Medals flew around my body, changing it from the red hawk themed mask to the yellow lion themed mask. "Alright, time to light things up."

"Interesting. He can change his form too using those coins." Robin noticed.

"Cover your eyes!" I shouted.

Once everyone closed their eyes, my mask lit up nearly as bright as the sun. Soon, the light began to expel the smoke from around us. And after that, the soldiers and Smoker were blinded. After a few seconds, all the soldiers disappeared into smoke.

Smirking under my mask, I said, "Looks like it's just him now."

"Hey, you got rid of the soldiers!" Usopp cheered, after the light dimmed down.

"It wasn't that hard." I said. "Since smoke is kinda like fog, I thought shining on it would be able to lift it up.

Luffy grinned as he said, "Awesome! Now, let's just beat Smoker again and finish this!"

But that only served as getting Smoker mad as he raised his arms in the air and cyclones of smoke surrounded his arms.

"Uh–oh!" Nami yelled as she held her staff closer to her. "This doesn't look good."

"This is certainly _not_ super cool!" Franky added.

Smoker then aimed the smoke cyclones at us and we were blown away off of our feet and now he was spinning his arms around to control us while _spinning_ us around.

After a while, he stopped his smoke cyclones and we all fell down to the ground in pain. I grabbed my sword and said, "Just what _is_ this guy!?" He even rivaled a Yummy in terms of strength. As I struggled up, I noticed something that was uncovered in the sand.

Looking at it closer, it was… a Core Medal! And it was the Kuwagata Medal!

"The third Green Medal! That means I can–!" I shouted in amazement as I grabbed the Core Medal. With it, that meant I could access the Green Combo: GataKiriBa!

"Nami! I need the Kamikiri Medal!" I shouted.

"Okay!" She said, reaching into the bag. She grabbed the Medal and was about to throw it to me, but instead, Smoker blasted Nami with a blast of smoke, sending her flying in one direction and the Core Medal to fall out of her hand, rolling off in the other direction.

"Nami!" I cried out.

"You bastard! Take this!" Luffy shouted, running over to Smoker. GUM–GUM BALLOON!"

Luffy stuck his thumb in his mouth and blew, inflating his whole body to become one, big, round balloon, to hopefully bump him, Smoker dodged Luffy's attack and followed up by trapping Luffy in a smoke cyclone.

"Luffy!" I cried out.

"This is bad!" Usopp freaked out.

This might be my chance though to get the Medal while he's distracted.

"Nami, are you okay?" Robin asked as she helped her up.

Nami gave a slight grunt, shaking her head a bit as she held her right temple before nodding. "Y–Yeah, I think so…"

Meanwhile, I managed to grab the Kamikiri Medal and flipping to parallel, I took out the yellow Core Medals and replaced them with the green Core Medals, putting the yellow Core Medals in the small container attached to the belt.

"Alright Smoker! See how you like this!" I shouted before tilting the Driver and scanned the Medals.

**KUWAGATA!**

**KAMIKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

**GA~TA GATA GATAKIRI–BA! GATAKIRIBA!**

The holograms of Medals swirled around me before the three images of the stag beetle, mantis, and grasshopper appeared in a column and formed into one, moving back to my chest. I started to turn all green as my helmet now changed into a green helmet with orange lenses that had stag beetle horns. The arms turned green having my pair mantis claw–like swords, and my legs stayed the same.

I am now GataKiriBa OOO!

* * *

**BGM: "Gotta Keep It Real"**

I roared out loud as the power surged throughout my whole body.

Chopper gasped in shock as he said, "Guys, look at Kurogasa! He's totally green now!"

"Whoa…" Nami said in awe.

"That's SUPER, SUPER cool!" Franky exclaimed.

Usopp grinned as he said, "Go, Kurogasa! Show him what you got!"

Smoker stopped his smoke attack on Luffy who was protecting himself from the attack. When Luffy turned to see me, his eyes instantly sparkled with awe and surprise. "Whoa, Kurogasa, that's wicked cool!" He shouted in amazement. "You look like a bug–man!"

That's because I _am_ a bug–man… in a sense. Wasting no time, my whole body glowed and I separated into massive numbers of duplicates of myself using the ability known as the Branch Shade. This shocked the crew members too.

"AHHHHH! There's so many of him!" Usopp and Chopper freaked out.

Smoker himself looked a little worried as he saw the number of copies that had appeared before him.

Robin put her finger and thumb to her chin in an intellectual manner as she said, "Intriguing… He's just full of surprises isn't he?"

At that, all my clones and I charged at Smoker with Smoker instantly on the defense.

His sword was flailing about him, trying to block the attacks, but he could not find an opening to launch an attack himself. All my clones kept pushing him back with kicks, punches and chops. As they did, I looked to Luffy and said, "Oi, Luffy! Wanna help me finish this guy!?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's do it!" Luffy grinned.

"Alright!" I then grabbed my OOO Scanner off my belt and slid it down, producing three green rings of energy briefly.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

With that, the rest of my clones scanned their OOO Drivers having it say the same thing. At that point, me and all of my clones jumped up while green electricity crackled from our stag beetle horns. "GataKiriBa Kick!" I shouted as we all went flying down towards Smoker. "SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"GUM–GUM JET PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he swung hard at Smoker the speed of a jet, hence the name. His punch broke the blade of Smoker's sword clean in half as the Navy captain used it like a shield, sending him flying into the air and straight into the path of the attack of my clones and I. The clones and I then shot out electricity while doing the Rider Kicks on him.

"AGGGHHH!" Smoker shouted as the electric kicks connected with him. He was then enveloped by green electricity as my clones and I landed before he exploded, turning into nothing but a puff of smoke.

**End BGM**

* * *

All of my clones and I then merged back into one as I landed safely on the ground. "Yeah! You did it!" Luffy cheered.

"That was amazing!" Chopper and Usopp cheered too.

"SUPER!" Franky added.

"Very interesting." Robin said.

"It was incredible…" Nami said in awe.

"Thanks guys." I said, turning to them. I then took out the Medals and reverted back to civilian form, but then my body started to feel heavy. Crap… I completely forgot… If I use a Full Combo I–

* * *

_Kurogasa trembled violently and had of groans of strain and exhaustion before collapsing onto the ground. _

_"KUROGASA!" The crew cried out as they immediately ran over to him and turned him over so that he was lying on his back. He was barely conscious with his eyes closed, had broken out into a cold sweat, and was panting heavily._

_Nami, in a panic, looked to Chopper and said, "Chopper, check him out! Is he okay!?"_

_The reindeer immediately got close to him and began checking to see if he was okay._

_"What just happened?!" Usopp panicked._

_"Yeah, he was fine and the next kerplop!" Luffy panicked too._

_Robin stood over Kurogasa in thought as Chopper continued to check on him. "Hmmm… my hypothesis would be that, seeing as this happened after he removed his Medals, something about using these coins that share the same color drains the user's energy more quickly than just using any three."_

_Nami continued to look over Kurogasa as she asked Chopper, "Is he okay?"_

_"He's fine, just really exhausted." Chopper answered._

_Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. If the poor guy died or something, that would be anything _but_ super!" Franky said, adjusting his sunglasses._

_"Yeah, we don't wanna lose our new friend!" Luffy added._

_Usopp looked over the unconscious Kamen Rider and asked, "How long do you think he'll be out, Chopper?"_

_"I'm not sure. But hopefully, it won't be too long." Chopper replied._

_Luffy said, "Yeah, because we need to continue looking for our friends."_

_Robin looked to Franky and asked, "Franky, would you mind carrying him until he wakes up, just so we can keep searching for Zoro and Sanji?"_

_"Sure thing." Franky nodded._

_"Okay then!" Luffy said. "Let's–"_

_*GURGLE!*_

_Everyone looked to Luffy who smiled sheepishly. "Uh… let's camp out here and eat. I'm hungry."_

_Everyone then except Robin all dropped to the ground before hopping up back onto their feet. "LUFFY!"_

_Just then, though, the orb on the pedestal began to glow brightly once more._

_"Aw man, what _NOW_?!" Usopp groaned._

* * *

_In the image, a young man who was soaking wet slowly began to pull himself on shore on the island. He wore ripped up bellbottom jeans, his shirt was unbuttoned, fully exposing his chest, a male sign medallion around his neck, a few bruises and cuts on his body, one platform shoe on his right foot and the other on the sand beside him with the heel broken, and a tattered newsboy cap washed up next to him. His surfer length dark hair was all messy and covered in sand. Painfully, he rolled onto his back and panted as he closed his eyes to protect them from the sunlight._

_"Ugh… not what I had in mind over at the convention… ow…" the young man groaned. "And here I was, thinking I would actually get a date with the Kamen Rider GIRLS." he said with a pained chuckle before he passed out again._

* * *

_The glow faded and after that the orb and the pedestal suddenly cracked and crumbled into pieces._

_"The orb is gone!" Chopper shouted, turning away for a moment from Kurogasa._

_"Aww, man! And I thought it'd be worth a real load of money!" Nami moaned in disappointment._

_"Never mind that! We gotta take care of Kurogasa!" Usopp reminded. "He comes first!"_

_"Um, right!" Nami said, immediately returning to examine Kurogasa._

_Robin then said, curiously, to Usopp, "Still… that young man… he mentioned something about Kamen Riders… I wonder… could he have been the friend Kurogasa said he lost when he fell into our world?"_

_"What was his name?" Franky wondered. "Ko– something?"_

_"Koji…" Robin said, recalling the name._

_"We'll worry about that later! Let's find some food!" Luffy cried out before running off._

_"Hey wait up!" Usopp and Franky cried out before running after him._

_Robin smiled slightly as she walked over to Chopper and Nami as they watched over Kurogasa. _'Koji…'_ She thought. _'Hmmm… He looked pretty handsome, for a shipwrecked guy.'

* * *

Ugh… man, maybe I shouldn't have used the GataKiriBa Combo. How could I've forgotten that small detail?! Any full combo I use, I get exhausted. And…*sniff, sniff* what's that smell? Is that… food? I opened my eyes and saw the crew around a campfire eating food.

"Hm? Oh hey, you're awake!" Luffy exclaimed with his mouth full of food. Everyone also looked to me, surprised to see me awake.

"How's it… going?" I groaned, but cringed from the strain on using the full combo. "Ergh!"

Nami immediately came over to me, placing one hand on my shoulder to help me back down, leaning me against a rock while in her other hand she carried a plate of food. "Easy, you're still recovering. Anyhow, it's all alright. You saved us. You and Luffy defeated that fake Smoker." Smiling, she handed me the plate of food. "Here. Eat up."

"Thanks…" I said, taking the plate and… wait, is that meat? Well whaddya know? There's something other than fruits here on this island.

"Oh, by the way," Nami said hesitantly, "There's something else you should know. It's about the orb."

"Huh? What about it?" I asked.

Sitting down next to me, she said, resting her arms on her knees, "It, uh… Before it crumbled away, it showed us a vision. It was a young man about your age washing up on shore. His clothes were ripped up and he had these big platform shoes that would make Robin and I, jealous. And then… he mentioned something about Kamen Riders…" Looking to me, she asked, "Does that ring any bells to you?"

My eyes widened at that. "Koji's here?!" I asked, immediately sitting up, but then cringed in pain again.

"Hey, take it easy!" Nami said more sternly at me this time as she helped me back down against the rock. "Look… we don't know for sure, but it's possible. That was all we saw of him. We don't know if he got off the beach, or if the beach he was on is even on this island."

"I see…" I sighed sadly.

Nami then, realizing how sad I was, smiled sadly as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey… Listen, if your friend is here on the island… We'll find him. I'm sure of it."

"Promise?" I asked, looking at her.

She was silent for a moment before smiling as she said with a nod, "Promise."

I smiled a little bit at that. "Alright, I'll hold you to it."

"Good. Now eat up, you gotta get your strength back."

"Right." I nodded.

"And you can tell us about yourself being a Kamen Rider while you're at it." Robin added.

I looked at Robin for a moment confused before I nodded in realization. "Oh right. I forgot, you and Franky haven't heard this yet." So, as I ate the food, I began to tell again the story of Kamen Rider OOO and how I became him here in this world.

After finishing the story…

"Wow…" Franky said.

"How intriguing." Robin pondered in interest.

"Yeah… I'm still trying to figure out, though, what the deal is with the story of OOO in this world," I replied. "Some of the things that happened here relating to it are different than in my world. Like, for example, the Greeed of the Red Medals, Ankh, served as a kind of ally and mentor to the OOO of my world."

"And yet, you haven't seen him here in _this_ world at all." Robin finished.

"Exactly." I nodded. "Plus, there were all the visions we were getting, relating to OOO."

Usopp nodded as he said, "You know, now that you mention it, I find it kinda strange. I mean, something like that, I feel like we would have heard something about it: a magical and powerful king trying to take over the world with powerful homunculi."

"Yeah, you would've heard of it by now, but I'm surprised you guys never did." I said.

"Guess that's just another mystery to add to this island," Robin mused.

"Yeah…" I said. "Well, we better turn in for the night. We got another day ahead of us."

Everyone nodded at that. As everyone else prepared to get to sleep, though, I paused as I thought back on what Nami told me. _'Hang on, Koji… I'll find you somehow, buddy.'_

* * *

And that's it guys! How do you like that? Hope you guys enjoy. Oh and from now on, I'll put an indicator as to what Core Medals Kurogasa has at the end of each chapter. The ones in bold are the ones he has. So until then, review!

Red: **Taka**, Kujaku, Condor  
Yellow: **Raion**, **Tora**, Cheetah  
Green: **Kuwagata**, **Kamikiri**, **Batta**  
Silver: Sai, Gorilla, Zou  
Blue: Shachi, Unagi, Tako  
Purple: Putera, Torikera, Tyranno  
Orange: Kobura, Kame, Wani  
Other: Imagin, S.H.O.C.K.E.R


End file.
